


Accrochage

by Kizzbloo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Humor, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Romance, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzbloo/pseuds/Kizzbloo
Summary: Et si tous les personnages de SnK se retrouvaient à l'université, et plus particulièrement en soirée ? Entre rencontres, rires, altercations et défis, tout pourrait vite partir en vrille ! Et lorsqu'Eren et Livaï se rencontrent pour la première fois, cela tourne forcément au dérapage...





	Accrochage

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow chers lecteurs !
> 
> En ces temps un peu difficile niveau perso (mais cela devrait s'améliorer), j'ai voulu écrire une petite histoire qui sort de l'ordinaire. Pas de bol, cette petite histoire est devenu un bon pavé où je me suis éclatée à développer plus de choses que je ne l'aurais cru… Les joies de l'improvisation (rire nerveux).
> 
> Le sujet est beaucoup plus léger que mes autres fanfics jusqu'à présent. Pas de fantastique ou de contes, mais du UA un peu plus classique et da-fuq pour se lâcher un bon coup en cette période où j'enchaine les coups de pression n_n'.
> 
> Merci à Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping pour cette révision !
> 
> \- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -
> 
> Bande-son : votre playlist de soirée ? n_n' Bref, un truc festif, qui donne la patate. Et un peu sexy aussi…
> 
> Voici la mienne (essentiellement les titres de l'été 2017) : « All Stars » de Martin Solveig ft Alma / « Lone Digger » de Caravan Palace / « Heads Up » de Jain / « Shape of You » de Ed Sheeran / « Unforgettable » de French Montana
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Je vais bien finir par les éliminer… Par les exterminer tous jusqu'au dernier ! »

Eren s'acharna, se débattit tout en poussant un cri enragé pour venir à bout de ses adversaires. Son regard fixait ses cibles, sourcils froncés et mâchoire crispée.

« Eren, tu as bientôt fini ? » l'appela une voix féminine excédée depuis l'autre bout du couloir. « On va louper le prochain bus ! »

Eren lâcha un soupir, relâchant ses bras le long du corps. Il examina le reflet de son visage à travers le miroir. Il avait beau insister sur les coups de peigne, l'eau ou le gel, il n'y avait rien à faire… Ses épis restaient indomptables.

« J'arrive ! » répondit-il d'un ton las. « J'en ai pour deux secondes ! »

Il s'aspergea rapidement de déodorant, boutonna son jean et ajusta sa chemise. Il passa brièvement ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour obtenir une coiffure un peu plus déstructurée. Quitte à ne pas réussir à maîtriser sa tignasse, autant opter pour son look décoiffé habituel.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur son reflet avant de quitter la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas réussi cette fois, mais sa détermination restait intacte. Il y viendra bien un jour à bout.

Eren se précipita dans l'entrée et enfila son blouson. Il tâta ses poches afin de vérifier qu'il avait bien les « indispensables » : portefeuille, clefs, son paquet de clopes…

Il fronça les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à détecter du bout des doigts la dernière chose qui lui manquait. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Mikasa agita un objet sous son nez. Eren lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

« Tu n'as pas à y toucher », grommela-t-il.

« C'est pour t'aider », répondit-elle. « S'il fallait que tu le retrouves par toi-même, nous en aurions encore pour des heures. »

Eren roula des yeux. Il détestait quand Mikasa jouait les mères poules.

« On doit se magner », dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière eux à double tour, tout en gardant fermement un sac plastique chargé à la main. « Si on loupe ce bus-là, il ne nous restera plus que le taxi. »

Une fois sortis de leur immeuble, ils s'élancèrent tous deux en direction de leur arrêt. Alors qu'ils aperçurent le véhicule débouler au coin de la rue, Mikasa piqua un sprint et atteignit les portes peu avant qu'elles se referment. Cela laissa le temps à Eren pour s'y engouffrer à son tour in extremis, sous le regard désapprobateur du chauffeur.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux au fond du bus. Il ne leur faudrait qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour rejoindre la prochaine station. D'après les messages sur son téléphone, Armin les attendait depuis un moment. Eren pianota rapidement sur son écran pour lui répondre et le rassurer.

« Armin est déjà là-bas », dit-il. « Nous devrions arriver à temps pour le train. »

Mikasa hocha légèrement la tête, puis son intérêt se porta sur l'écran de son smartphone.

Eren s'accouda ensuite contre la vitre, regardant le paysage urbain défiler à toute vitesse. Il jetait de rapides coups d'œil de temps à autres lorsque le bus ralentissait devant les panneaux d'arrêts.

Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres étudiants, Eren n'appréciait pas forcément les soirées. Il y avait du monde, les gens parlaient forts, et il finissait souvent par s'ennuyer. Mais malgré tout, celle-ci était spéciale. C'était LA soirée annuelle. Une tradition, en quelque sorte.

Depuis le collège, Mikasa, Armin et lui formaient un trio inséparable. Ils s'étaient également liés d'amitié avec de nombreux élèves durant leur scolarité. L'amitié d'une vieille bande qui avait perduré jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Déjà huit ans qu'ils se connaissaient tous... Cela lui donnait presque le tournis. Ils avaient à présent tous la vingtaine et chacun suivait des voies différentes. Pourtant, Christa continuait de les rassembler chez elle chaque été. Une soirée qui scellait leur promesse de toujours se retrouver, même après le lycée.

Le bus s'arrêta à leur station. Mikasa et lui se précipitèrent à la sortie, puis accoururent en direction des quais. Ils aperçurent Armin qui les attendait un peu plus loin, écouteurs sur les oreilles et un livre entre les mains.

« Vous avez encore un peu de temps ! » les avertit-il en leur faisant signe de ralentir. « Le prochain est dans deux minutes ! »

Arrivés à son niveau, Eren reprit sa respiration tandis que Mikasa commençait déjà à faire la bise à leur ami sans montrer le moindre signe d'essoufflement. Cette simple constatation dépitait Eren, qui continuait de recracher ses poumons. Il se demandait vraiment comment elle arrivait à toujours être aussi impeccable en toute circonstance.

« Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? » lui demanda Eren en lui tendant la main.

« Une demi-heure je crois », lui dit-il tout en la lui serrant chaleureusement.

« Tu aurais dû rester un peu plus longtemps chez toi », lui dit Eren. « Tu n'as que cinq minutes de marche entre ici et ton appartement…

\- Ce n'est rien », assura Armin en tapotant son sac en bandoulière. « J'arrive à bien m'occuper avec un bouquin et un peu de musique. »

Eren lui sourit, remarquant qu'il se trimbalait toujours son gros sac en bandoulière. Son meilleur ami ne perdait pas ses petites habitudes. A chaque fois qu'ils allaient ensemble à une soirée qui s'annonçait tardive, Armin prévoyait toujours sa brosse à dent et quelques vêtements de rechange. Quant à lui et Mikasa, ils se contentaient de se changer qu'une fois rentrés chez eux.

Ils se turent, leur train arrivant à quai. Une fois le flot de passagers évacué du wagon, ils s'y engouffrèrent et trouvèrent des places assises plutôt aisément. Ils discutèrent de leurs dernières semaines ainsi que de la future soirée qui s'annonçait, rendant leurs trois-quarts d'heure de voyage assez agréables.

-oOoOoOo-

Il ne leur fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver à leur point de rendez-vous. Le quartier résidentiel était plutôt éloigné de la gare, les obligeant à alterner le voyage en bus et la marche à pieds.

Ils avaient beau traverser ces rues depuis de nombreuses années, tout leur semblait idyllique.

Les maisons s'alignaient harmonieusement les unes derrière les autres, les trottoirs restaient propres et ornés de multiples arbustes. Les pelouses étaient finement taillées et pas la moindre ombre d'une clôture. Tout était bucolique, faisant penser à ces quartiers paisibles dans les séries américaines.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la fameuse maison. Celle-ci se dressait sur trois étages et leur paraissait toujours aussi gigantesque. Toutes les pièces étaient allumées, une musique électro-pop et quelques rires bruyants se faisaient entendre depuis l'extérieur. La soirée semblait déjà bien démarrer.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, appuyant avec insistance sur la sonnette. Avec tout ce bruit, il fallait espérer qu'on puisse entendre leur arrivée…

Lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit, ils aperçurent une jeune fille blonde plutôt frêle. Son regard azuré s'illumina instantanément lorsqu'elle les reconnut.

« Vous êtes tous les trois venus ! » s'exclama-t-elle en étirant un grand sourire. « Cela n'a pas été trop long ?

\- On a l'habitude des transports », lui répondit Eren.

« Et puis pas question de louper cette réunion annuelle », rajouta Armin. « Cela nous fait également plaisir de te revoir Christa ! »

Cette dernière leur sourit de plus belle et les accueillit chacun d'une chaleureuse accolade. Elle les invita à rentrer et à prendre leurs aises, tout en insistant pour récupérer leurs vestes.

« Tu peux juste nous dire où les déposer », lui dit Eren. « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'embêter avec ça

\- Mais vous êtes mes invités, c'est normal ! » rassura Christa en récupérant le blouson de Mikasa. « Et puis cela me fait plaisir ! »

Eren soupira et céda. Christa avait vraiment du mal à se débarrasser de cette politesse excessive. Juste avant de lui tendre sa veste, il récupéra son paquet de cigarettes, son téléphone et son portefeuille et les rangea immédiatement dans les poches de son jean. Il se sentait plus à l'aise avec ses petits effets personnels sur lui.

« On t'a ramené quelques trucs », lui dit Mikasa en tendant le sac en plastique. « On les dépose dans la cuisine ?

\- Oh c'est gentil ! » se réjouit-elle. « Mais je vous avais dit qu'il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait ici ! Je vais ranger tout ça ! Les autres sont arrivés, vous pouvez les rejoindre pendant ce temps-là ! »

Elle détourna ensuite les talons et se faufila entre les nombreux invités.

Christa avait toujours été très populaire et adorait prendre soin de ses hôtes, au point de rassembler de plus en plus de monde à leur soirée au fur et à mesure des années. C'était une bonne occasion pour faire de nouvelles rencontres, bien qu'Eren préférait rester en plus petit comité.

Christa était la cadette d'une grande fratrie au sein d'une famille aisée. Son père, Rhodes Reiss, était le président de plusieurs compagnies assez réputées. Cette abondance de richesse se reflétait d'ailleurs à travers cette immense demeure. Malgré tout, Christa restait toujours cette fille raisonnable et humble. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que son père lui laissait sa maison chaque année, lui accordant toute sa confiance.

Armin, Mikasa et Eren traversèrent le vaste salon au parquet ciré et aux riches meubles boisés, puis se dirigèrent vers la terrasse à l'arrière en espérant apercevoir quelques têtes reconnaissables. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le jardin coloré de lampions et saturé par les conversations bruyantes et la musique entrainante, ils reconnurent enfin une tête familière surplombant la foule de convives.

« Il y a Bertolt là-bas », dit Mikasa. « Les autres devraient être avec lui. »

Ils s'avancèrent vers le géant et virent peu à peu Marco, Annie et Conny à ses côtés.

« Ah tiens, voilà le Bon, la Brute et le Truand ! » s'exclama ce dernier avec un petit rire malicieux.

« Et toi Simplet, tu n'as toujours pas serré Blanche-Neige ? » rétorqua Eren du tac-au-tac.

Conny lui fit une grimace, son sourire revenant très vite à la charge. Il tendit la main à Eren, que ce dernier s'empressa de serrer vigoureusement tout en échangeant avec lui un regard complice.

Eren se souvenait de ces surnoms stupides qu'on leur donnait au collège. Alors que cela l'aurait fait sortir de ses gonds ces années-là, il avait fini par s'en moquer aujourd'hui.

« Cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas revu », dit Marco. « Depuis…

\- L'année dernière », répondit Eren. « Cette année était assez compliquée, avec les déménagements, les études...

\- Je crois qu'on est tous dans la même situation », sourit Bertolt. « On commence tous à se disperser. »

C'est vrai qu'ils prenaient tous peu à peu leur indépendance. Certains entamaient leurs études, d'autres en profitaient pour voyager, voire même enchaînaient déjà le boulot.

Tout à coup, Eren sentit deux grosses mains lui agripper les épaules. Il retint un juron lorsqu'il aperçut le visage penché de Reiner à ses côtés.

« Je ne m'en lasserais jamais de cette tronche! » s'esclaffa le blond à la carrure massive. « A chaque fois ça marche ! »

Reiner salua le reste du groupe d'un geste de main, puis scruta le trio fraichement débarqué.

« C'est quoi ces mains vides ?! Vous ne vous êtes pas servis ?

\- On vient tout juste d'arriver », répondit Armin. « On ne se précipite pas non plus comme des morfales…

\- On peut s'avancer un peu vers la table à côté », proposa Marco. « Et vu la descente de certains, il vaut mieux ne pas trop tarder. »

Une fois arrivés devant le buffet après s'être faufilés au milieu des invités, ils furent surpris d'y retrouver un visage familier en train d'engloutir un plat entier de toasts.

« Tu es là Sasha ! » se réjouit Marco. « Ca fait un bail ! »

La jeune fille à la queue de cheval se tourna vers eux, les joues encore remplies à craquer de petits-fours. Elle avala goulument d'une traite, avec un bruit de déglutition disgracieux.

« Cela fait plaisir de vous revoir aussi ! » s'exclama Sasha. « Je me sentais perdue avec tout ce peuple !

\- Est-ce que tu as vraiment fait l'effort de nous chercher au moins ? » lui demanda Conny. « Cela fait combien de temps que tu es arrivée ? »

Sasha fit mine de réfléchir, tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur sa montre.

« Je dirais… vingt minutes ?

\- Vingt minutes ? » s'étonna Marco. « Mais nous n'étions pas très loin…

\- Je pensais manger un petit truc avant », dit-elle avec un petit ton désolé. « J'avais juste un peu la dalle…

\- Mais tu as TOUJOURS la dalle ! » soupira Conny.

Le groupe s'échangea des sourires et des regards entendus. L'appétit de Sasha restera toujours aussi insatiable. Eren prit le gobelet que lui tendait Reiner. Vu l'apparence et l'odeur, il avait dû y verser dedans de la vodka-orange. Eren en but quelques gorgées tout en grignotant une poignée de chips. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas avalé quelque chose. Autant en profiter avant que Sasha engouffre tout en un rien de temps.

« Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous devenez depuis tout ce temps ? » demanda Marco. « Bertolt et Reiner, vous êtes toujours sur la côte ?

\- Toujours », répondit Reiner. « Nous continuons notre formation dans la Marine. On a encore quelques jours avant la reprise et Annie nous héberge chez elle, histoire de souffler un peu.

\- La Marine… », soupira Armin. « Ca doit être tellement génial !

\- Il y a rien de transcendant pour le moment », répondit Bertolt. « Nous restons encore sur terre pour nous entrainer et nous former.

\- Au fait, tu n'étais pas un amoureux de la mer Armin ? » demanda Reiner. « La Marine continue de recruter tu sais !

\- Très peu pour moi ! » répondit-il avec un air gêné. « Je n'ai pas forcément le pied marin et je n'ai jamais été bon en sport. Je préfère plonger mon nez dans les bouquins.

\- Tu continues à étudier les langues vivantes, c'est ça ? » lui demanda Marco.

« Oui. J'adore apprendre de nouvelles langues, je trouve ça fascinant. Je voudrais bien devenir interprète pour pouvoir voyager et découvrir de nouvelles cultures.

\- En gros, tu souhaiterais bosser pour une ambassade ? » dit Bertolt.

« Pour une ambassade ? Très peu pour moi ! » répondit Armin avec un air troublé. « C'est assez difficile, et il vaut mieux suivre un double cursus lié aux sciences politiques. Même si cela m'intéresse beaucoup, il y a très peu d'élus qui réussissent le concours…

\- Je suis sûr que tu pourrais y arriver », l'interrompit Eren. « Il faut que tu arrêtes de te dévaloriser avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Eren », reprit Mikasa. « Tu es suffisamment intelligent et raisonné Armin. Nous sommes sûrs que tu peux très bien te débrouiller dans ce genre de milieu.»

Armin avait des difficultés pour retenir sa gêne, essayant de dissimuler son embarras en buvant une bonne gorgée.

« Et toi Conny ? » demanda-t-il pour dévier la conversation. « Tu fais quoi maintenant ?

\- Eh bien je continue toujours à enchaîner petits boulots sur petits boulots. Les études, ce n'est pas mon truc. Je m'ennuie très vite. Cela fait bientôt trois mois que je travaille comme vendeur, et devrais être prochainement responsable de mon propre rayon dans un magasin de sport. Même si les horaires sont parfois contraignants, je m'éclate bien et les collègues sont plutôt cools.

\- C'est super », lui dit Eren. « Cela doit être génial d'être complètement autonome!

\- Tu l'as dit ! » sourit-il. « Bon, le salaire n'est pas mirobolant, mais je me contente de peu donc ça va !

\- Et toi Sasha ? » demanda Armin. « J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais déménagé, non ?

\- C'est ça », sourit-elle encore la bouche pleine. « J'ai préféré suivre mes parents qui ont déménagé dans une ferme dans le sud. Ils ont repris l'élevage de chevaux de mes grands-parents et j'en profite pour les aider un peu. Je démarre d'ailleurs des formations à la rentrée pour apprendre à gérer l'élevage. »

Eren trouvait son projet pas trop mal. Il avait toujours connu Sasha comme une personne plus à l'aise avec les animaux qu'avec le genre humain. Et puis elle avait toujours rêvé de retourner à la campagne.

« Et toi Marco ? » demanda Eren. « Tu es toujours en prépa ?

\- Oui », lui dit-il. « Mais j'avoue avoir très peu de temps pour moi. Entre les cours et les entrainements sportifs, c'est assez compliqué.

\- Entrainements sportifs ? » répéta Conny. « Tu te prépares pour quelque chose en particulier ? »

Marco prit un air embarrassé, détournant les yeux tout en se frottant la nuque.

« Eh bien… je souhaiterais bien tenter le concours pour intégrer les services spéciaux des armées.

\- Sérieux ?! » s'exclama Conny avec de grands yeux.

« Un futur collègue ! » s'exclama Reiner en tapotant vigoureusement le dos de Marco. « Ce serait la classe que tu le réussisses ! »

Marco ne disait rien, affichant juste un petit sourire crispé. Eren savait qu'il était un peu comme Armin. Même au collège et au lycée, Marco avait toujours eu beaucoup de potentiel mais restait constamment en retrait. Il préférait davantage une place à l'ombre qu'au beau milieu des projecteurs.

« Bien sûr que tu y arriveras, ahuri ! » s'exclama une voix forte. « Sinon je ne t'aurais jamais poussé à postuler ! »

A peine ils eurent détourné la tête que le type bruyant se précipita sur Marco pour lui frotter vigoureusement le cuir chevelu de sa phalange.

« Aïe ! Tu me fais mal Jean ! » grimaça Marco en se débattant.

Jean le relâcha avec un grand sourire railleur.

« Où étais-tu passé ? » lui demanda-t-il en se recoiffant rapidement. « Cela fait dix bonnes minutes que tu t'es volatilisé.

\- J'aidais un peu Ymir pour ramener quelques bouteilles. Ca descend plutôt vite ici. »

Malgré ses allures assurées, les joues de Jean prirent une légère teinte cramoisie lorsqu'il aperçut Mikasa d'un coin de l'œil.

« C'est cool que tu sois venue Mikasa », lui dit-il avec un léger sourire béat. « J'espère que tu n'as pas trop galéré pour venir…

\- Dis si Armin et moi te faisons chier », siffla Eren d'un ton agacé, n'appréciant pas qu'ils soient littéralement ignorés.

Jean roula des yeux avant de le fusiller du regard.

« Laisse-moi cinq minutes. Bien sûr que je suis content de retrouver Armin. Toi en revanche, j'aurais pu m'en passer. »

Eren grinça des dents. Il avait toujours eu du mal à bien s'entendre avec Jean. Quoi qu'il fasse, il le cherchait de toute façon. Il essaya de garder son self-control et se resservit dans un plat pour se focaliser sur autre chose.

« Sinon Mikasa », reprit Jean. « Que fais-tu ? Toujours en prépa ? Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire plus tard ?

\- Je suis toujours en prépa scientifique », répondit-elle posément. « Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire, mais j'ai encore le temps. Je verrais en fonction de mes résultats aux concours.

\- C'est normal d'être encore indécis », dit Jean en voulant être rassurant. « Je suis pareil. Je compte bien faire un maximum de concours et tenter d'entrer au moins dans une école réputée.

\- Je ne pensais pas vraiment comme ça », répondit-elle. « Je me fiche un peu de la notoriété de l'école. Tout ce que je veux c'est en trouver une qui ne soit pas trop loin de la fac d'Eren. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Jean réprima un rictus.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi », protesta Eren. « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu restes collée à mes basques, je sais très bien me débrouiller tout seul ! Et puis j'en ai encore pour deux ans, tandis que tes concours sont prévus pour l'an prochain. Je ne suis même pas sûr de rester dans la même université pour poursuivre mes études.

\- Je peux toujours redoubler », dit-elle calmement. « On peut obtenir des dérogations sans problème si je me montre assidue toute l'année.

\- Tu es malade ou quoi ?! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'en était pas question ! » pesta-t-il. « C'est de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres !

\- Je vois que ta fixette sur Eren ne s'est toujours pas arrangée », ajouta Annie qui avait fini par les rejoindre. « Lâche-le un peu, c'est un grand garçon. »

Mikasa lui jeta un regard noir, tandis qu'Annie la fixait froidement sans ciller tout en sirotant son gobelet.

« Un petit four ? » survint soudainement Christa au milieu du groupe.

« Volontiers ! » déclara Armin en soupirant d'aise.

La pression retomba, même si les deux filles continuaient de se toiser du regard.

« Oh ! Je n'ai pas goûté ceux-là ! » s'exclama Sasha. « Je peux ? »

Alors que sa main se tendit pour en prendre une bonne poignée, le plateau se suréleva bien au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir assez bouffé comme ça ? » lui dit une grande fille brune au regard sévère. « Fais attention, tu prends du cul ! »

Sasha gonfla ses joues, se rabattant discrètement sur le saladier de chips posé sur la table d'à côté.

«Ne sois pas si dure Ymir », lui dit Christa. « Il y en a suffisamment pour tout le monde.

\- Arrête un peu d'être gentille avec elle », grinça Ymir. « Faut qu'elle se calme et apprenne un jour les bonnes manières. On n'est pas chez les bouseux ici.

\- Elle reste mon invitée », insista la petite blonde d'un air irrité. « Laisse-la manger tranquille ! »

Christa lui plaça un bon coup de coude pour la déséquilibrer et s'empara du plateau. Elle le tendit ensuite vers Sasha, qui la regardait avec de gros yeux ronds.

« Vas-y », lui dit-elle doucement. « Tu n'en as pas encore goûté. »

Sasha lui sourit, émue, tandis qu'elle engouffra deux-trois petits fours dans son gosier.

« Merci beaucoup Christa ! Tu es vraiment une sainte! »

Eren avait l'impression de revoir leurs disputes à la cantine. Sasha avait toujours les faveurs de Christa malgré les protestations d'Ymir. Ces scènes lui paraissaient toujours aussi loufoques.

« Sinon qu'est-ce que tu deviens Christa ? » lui demanda Armin. « L'année dernière, tu disais que tu voulais faire un voyage humanitaire.

\- Oui », lui sourit-elle. « Je suis partie pendant huit mois au Népal. Les derniers tremblements de terre ont vraiment dévasté une bonne partie du pays et il y a besoin d'énormément de soutien. J'aidais un peu dans la reconstruction de certaines habitations et écoles. Et puis en parallèle j'ai intégré une autre ONG qui lutte conte la violence faite aux femmes.

\- Cela doit être hyper dur à supporter », s'exclama Marco. « Je veux dire, toute cette misère, les différences culturelles… Il faut avoir des nerfs solides.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y avait des jours plus difficiles que d'autres », lui répondit Christa. « Mais il faut tenir bon et profiter de notre chance pour en accorder un peu aux gens de là-bas. Les personnes dans ce pays sont d'une gentillesse extraordinaire ! J'aurais souhaité y rester un peu plus de temps, mais je devais reprendre mes études. Heureusement, la fac a accepté de fermer les yeux sur mon absence et de me laisser reprendre mon cursus en cours d'année. »

Eren enviait secrètement Christa. Ce pays devait être époustouflant. La route de la soie, son influence entre l'Inde et l'Asie, sa proximité avec le Tibet et l'Himalaya, l'un des berceaux du bouddhisme… Ces horizons lointains lui donnaient envie de s'y envoler.

« C'est curieux que tu arrives à inviter autant de monde après une si longue absence », s'étonna Armin. « Tu n'as pas rencontré tous ces gens pendant ton voyage humanitaire… ?

\- Oh non », lui dit-elle. « La plupart sont des élèves de ma fac. Ils étaient quelques-uns l'an dernier, mais pas mal se sont désistés. Mais cette fois-ci, ils ont été plus nombreux à pouvoir se libérer !

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne rien voir », coupa Ymir sur un ton cynique. « Ce sont juste des profiteurs qui souhaitent lécher le cul de Gros Sourcils. »

Christa donna un gros coup de coude dans les côtes d'Ymir. Cette dernière se retint de grimacer tout en se frottant la zone d'impact.

« Gros Sourcils ? » répéta Jean.

Ymir pointa du doigt vers l'attroupement à l'autre bout de la terrasse. Au milieu de toute cette foule, ils aperçurent un type blond assez grand et carré. Eren le trouvait à la fois charismatique et intimidant. Et il l'admettait, il avait bien de gros sourcils…

« Il s'appelle Erwin », reprit Christa. « Il est le Président des étudiants de ma fac. Il m'a encouragée dans mon projet humanitaire l'année dernière et m'a même aidée pour les différentes formalités administratives. Mon université est assez importante et pluridisciplinaire, sans compter les autres annexes qui lui sont rattachées. Erwin réalise un travail titanesque pour organiser les activités au sein de l'établissement, cadrer les associations étudiantes et les soirées universitaires en parallèle de ses études. Il a même été désigné pour représenter les élèves de la région pour participer aux votes de projets de loi au sein de l'Education Nationale. Il est vraiment impressionnant ! »

Eren redirigea son regard vers l'attroupement. Il partageait le même point de vue d'Ymir, et se disait que ce type ne devait sans doute pas agir uniquement par simple gentillesse. Il avait sans doute perçu le potentiel de Christa, fille d'un des plus grands et influents patrons du CAC 40. Si Christa avait été une banale étudiante, pas sûr qu'il aurait déployé autant d'efforts pour elle.

Comme quoi, être une fille ou fils de, cela ouvrait pas mal de portes.

« Je vais aller retourner en cuisine », fit Christa. « Je crois avoir laissé encore un plat au four…

\- Arrête de jouer les serveuses et pose-toi un peu », maugréa Ymir. « Tu ne vas pas cavaler toute la soirée ! »

Mais Christa avait déjà tourné les talons, partie pour d'autres affaires.

« Ce n'est pas vrai », pesta-t-elle. « Il faut toujours qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ! Fait chier ! »

Elle partit la rejoindre, abandonnant le reste du groupe.

« Vous vous rappelez de ce que faisait Ymir au fait ? » demanda Armin.

« Elle persiste toujours à répondre qu'elle aspire à devenir femme au foyer et à se marier avec Christa », soupira Reiner.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle », répondit Conny en piquant un petit four des mains de Sasha.

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard contrit, se consolant en grignotant quelques miettes de chips.

« Ymir a toujours eu ce côté décalé », reprit Jean. « Si elle veut rester discrète sur ses aspirations, c'est son choix. Et puis la connaissant un peu, elle reste suffisamment raisonnée pour ne pas perdre son temps dans des filières bouchées comme certains idiots. Idiots qui feraient mieux d'étudier quelque chose de plus sérieux ou de trouver un vrai boulot d'ailleurs…

\- Tu t'adresses à qui exactement ? » dit Eren en fronçant les sourcils, se préparant déjà à l'offensive.

« On ne peut pas dire qu'une fac d'histoire offre un avenir prometteur », répondit Jean en esquissant un sourire moqueur. « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire après ça ? Prof ? Archéologue ? La majorité des diplômés se reconvertissent dans une autre voie, ou vivent à nos crochets en accusant la société de _ne pas mieux les aider_. On devrait instaurer des quotas pour éviter de les entendre chialer.

\- C'est vrai qu'il faut se donner les moyens pour y arriver », reprit Eren d'un ton grinçant. « C'est peut-être une voie difficile, mais ceux qui parviennent à réussir dans le milieu ont au moins le mérite de vivre de leur passion et de ne pas opter pour l'option de la facilité. Comme acheter leur diplôme dans une école de commerce par exemple...

\- Je fais une prépa pour passer des concours ! » s'énerva brusquement Jean. « Je bosse dur toute l'année pour réussir !

\- Tu peux appeler ça un concours si cela te chante », lui rétorqua Eren en lui lançant un regard méprisant. « Mais à la fin, tu feras comme tous ces fils à papa qui feront claquer dix milles boules à leurs parents afin d'exercer ces métiers à la con derrière un bureau !

\- Répète un peu pour voir, connard ! » s'énerva Jean en se rapprochant de lui de manière menaçante.

« Tu m'as très bien compris, abruti ! » lui répondit-il en relevant la tête, le défiant du regard sans ciller.

« Arrêtez les gars », essaya de les raisonner Marco. « Vous n'allez pas recommencer !

\- Chaque année c'est pareil », soupira Annie. « On dirait des animaux. »

Eren continuait de fulminer. Il fallait toujours que cela tourne au clash avec Jean. Eren avait toujours du mal à accepter son petit air suffisant, toujours à le provoquer pour n'importe quoi. Que cela soit pour supporter une équipe sportive, comparer leurs résultats scolaires, leurs idées politiques ou bien leur orientation… A chaque fois Jean le prenait pour cible.

« Soyez cools », sourit Armin sans vraiment être bien convaincant. « Vous allez plomber la soirée…

\- Arrêtez ! » ordonna Mikasa en s'avançant vers eux.

Elle s'immisça entre eux deux pour les écarter. Jean recula, sensible à la proximité de leur intermédiaire. Elle saisit l'avant-bras encore crispé d'Eren, l'incitant à diriger son regard furieux vers elle. Lorsqu'il dévisagea l'expression calme et désapprobatrice de cette dernière, Eren décoléra peu à peu et baissa les yeux.

Alors que la tension commençait enfin à redescendre, Jean agrippa brutalement le col d'Eren.

« Tu n'as qu'à aller te faire foutre, espèce d'enfoiré ! » beugla Jean.

« Fais gaffe ! Tu vas déchirer mes fringues, gros crevard !

\- On s'en branle de tes fringues ! Veinard !

\- Veinard ?! Tu es con ou quoi ?! Lâche-moi ! »

Brusquement, Eren leva son gobelet et le vida au-dessus de la tête de Jean. Furieux et ruisselant, ce dernier leva son poing vers lui. Mais Eren fut plus rapide, et lui assena un coup de genou à l'estomac. Jean relâcha sa prise, s'écroulant sur le sol. Eren se massa les phalanges, le toisant d'un petit regard satisfait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en venaient aux mains, et Eren s'en sortait toujours vainqueur. Mais ce triste constat ne semblait pas atténuer la colère de Jean. Il s'était à peine remis du choc qu'il se rua sur Eren, alors que ce dernier était prêt à lui asséner un second coup. Leur altercation fut de courte durée, Marco et Bertolt s'étant précipités sur Jean pour le retenir tandis que Mikasa et Reiner s'occupaient d'Eren.

Les deux étudiants se fixèrent comme des enragés, alors qu'un cercle se formait peu à peu autour d'eux. Apparemment, le spectacle qu'ils donnaient semblait divertir les autres invités. Eren se calma peu à peu, ne souhaitant pas se ridiculiser davantage. Jean semblait partager le même avis, se redressant avec un air furieux avant de partir se nettoyer.

Eren reprit un gobelet et se resservit, essayant d'ignorer tous les regards curieux posés sur lui. Il détestait être examiné comme une bête curieuse, mais il n'avait plus qu'à faire avec. Il voulait quand même profiter de cette soirée, avec ou sans la compagnie de la sale tronche de Jean.

-oOoOoOo-

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ou trois. Ou quatre… Eren ne savait plus trop.

Tout le monde était détendu, l'alcool et l'ambiance générale faisant leurs petits effets. Conny racontait des blagues de plus en plus débiles, Reiner proposait de faire goûter certains de ses mélanges douteux, Bertolt devenait un peu plus bavard, Marco commençait à s'endormir sur place… Même Ymir souriait sans sortir de sarcasme.

Pourtant, Eren se sentait étranger à toute cette atmosphère. Il se contentait de siroter sa boisson tout en grignotant quelques chips dans son coin, observant les gens interagir tout en restant adossé contre le mur.

« Tu en fais une de ces tronches… »

Annie s'était rapprochée de lui avec son habituelle nonchalance.

« Je pensais à quelques trucs », répondit Eren tout en restant évasif.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler, même si Annie semblait plus encline à discuter ce soir. Ce qui lui arrivait plutôt rarement.

« Au fait, tu ne nous as pas dit quels étaient tes projets de la rentrée », lui demanda Eren.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire », avoua-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Les études en économie sont d'un ennui. Je crois m'être plantée.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça », lui dit Eren en haussant les épaules. « Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Et toi avec l'histoire ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est ta voie ? »

Eren se redressa, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je compte bien passer ma licence. Avec ça, je pourrais poursuivre une maitrise et bifurquer dans l'archéologie ou travailler pour certaines revues historiques. Au moins un job qui me permettrait de voyager tout en continuant d'en apprendre encore un peu plus sur les civilisations. »

Eren savait qu'il était ambitieux et que c'était le genre de boulot destiné à très peu d'élus… Il soupira.

« Du coup Annie, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Je te vois mal prendre une année sabbatique pour rester chez toi.

\- Pas faux. Il est trop tard pour me réinscrire quelque part, et puis je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de toute façon », déclara-t-elle. « Du coup, je m'envole pour l'Australie le week-end prochain. Pour un an. »

Eren faillit s'étrangler, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à cette révélation.

« Un an… en Australie ? » répéta-t-il. « Mais pourquoi là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas pouvoir bien y faire ?

\- Des petits boulots, comme bosser dans des fermes ou serveuse… Je verrais sur place », dit-elle tout en restant de marbre. « J'ai quelques points de chute là-bas, je sais donc à peu près où je vais. Et puis cela me permettra d'améliorer mon anglais tout en me donnant une année supplémentaire pour réfléchir. »

Eren fut à la fois surpris et admiratif. Il enviait les personnes qui partaient à l'autre bout du monde, plaquant tout pour démarrer une nouvelle vie. L'idée lui avait déjà plusieurs fois effleuré l'esprit, même s'il préférait se concentrer sur ses études actuelles. Et puis il se voyait mal laisser Armin et Mikasa derrière lui juste pour un coup de folie égoïste.

« Un an… » répéta Eren. « C'est vraiment long. Cela ne t'effraie pas ?

\- Non », dit-elle sans sourciller. « Et puis cela me fait réaliser qu'il faut que je profite à fond de certaines choses avant mon départ. »

Comme pour accompagner ses paroles, elle approcha sa main près du visage d'Eren. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et se figea lorsqu'il sentit un pouce lui appuyer le coin de la bouche.

« Une miette », se justifia-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Son comportement le surprit un peu, mais il se ressaisit assez vite. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Annie était plus joyeuse et tactile après quelques verres, même s'il était beaucoup plus habitué à son attitude stoïque et froide.

Alors qu'elle approchait une seconde fois ses doigts vers son visage, une claque vint stopper son élan. Eren s'étonna de voir apparaître brusquement Mikasa entre eux deux, alors qu'elle se tenait encore il y a quelques instants avec Jean à l'autre bout du salon.

« Tiens Eren », lui dit-elle en lui tendant une serviette en papier. « Cela évitera qu'Annie se salisse les doigts.

\- Arrête de me traiter comme un gamin », s'offusqua-t-il en s'essuyant. « Je ne mange pas non plus comme un gros sale. »

Malgré ses protestations, le regard noir de Mikasa restait braqué sur la jeune fille blonde.

« Toujours à t'interposer au meilleur moment », dit Annie avec un petit sourire en coin. « Je vais finir par croire que tu en pinces pour moi.

\- Les gnomes ne m'intéressent pas », rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton glacial. « De toute façon, tu n'es jamais à la hauteur pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Ah oui ? » lui dit Annie en plissant les yeux. « Je suis alors bien curieuse de savoir comment tu peux attirer qui que ce soit avec ta tronche de psychopathe. »

Elles se toisèrent du regard, tandis qu'Eren restait appuyé contre le mur. La situation le dépassait complètement, et il ne cherchait plus pourquoi elles arrivaient toujours à se disputer pour n'importe quoi.

« Oh mon dieu ! Nous avons deux challengeuses devant nous ! » s'exclama une voix forte.

Une fille sortit soudainement d'en-dessous de la table à proximité d'eux, cheveux ébouriffés et une bouteille pleine à la main. Les gens regardèrent l'étrange hurluberlue surgie de nulle part et à la paire de lunettes penchée de travers. Elle se releva rapidement avant de grimper sur la tablée.

« Oyé oyé braves gens ! Nous avons deux compétiteurs pour un duel de tequila paf ! » hurla-t-elle en brandissant sa bouteille comme trophée. « TEQUILAAA ! »

Tous les invités reprirent en chœur ce nouveau cri de ralliement, gobelets brandis en l'air, se rapprochant d'eux pour mieux assister à l'affrontement.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour jouer à des jeux d'ivrogne », tempêta Mikasa.

« Alleeeeeez », supplia la fille à lunettes avec un ton larmoyant. « Cette pauvre bouteille doit trouver des challengers honorables ! J'aurais bien voulu affronter petit Caporal, mais j'ai beau le chercher sous les tables et les fauteuils, il reste toujours introuvable… Je suis vraiment trop nulle à cache-cache ! Et puis je vous aime bien ! Je suis sûre que vous serez bonnes à ce jeu-là ! »

Eren, Mikasa et Annie la regardèrent avec un air désabusé. Ils ne savaient pas si cette fille aux propos loufoques était complètement folle, droguée ou complètement torchée. Ou les trois à la fois…

Mikasa commença à être lassée et irritée par cette cinglée. Annie émit alors un ricanement.

« A moins que tu aies peur de ne pas arriver à ma cheville… » dit Annie en la fixant du coin de l'œil.

Mikasa la foudroya instantanément du regard, sensible à la provocation.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir », prononça-t-elle d'un ton lugubre. « Préparez les shots.

\- Yahouuuu ! » s'écria la folle en sautillant sur place. « On va chercher le sel ! Et les citrooooons ! »

Cette dernière se précipita vers la cuisine, tout en agrippant un invité sur son passage. Son assistant improvisé et hébété se laissa trainer avec un air paniqué.

« Arrête de faire n'importe quoi », dit Eren en essayant de dissuader Mikasa. « Tu n'as rien à prouver dans ce pari stupide. »

Alors qu'Eren tenta de la raisonner en lui posant la main sur l'épaule, cette dernière se dégagea vivement sous les yeux moqueurs de la jeune fille blonde.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça », trancha-t-elle. « Cela doit se régler entre elle et moi. »

En un rien de temps, une table fut dressée avec une multitude de verres éparpillés remplis à ras bord. A chaque bout, les deux challengeuses se toisaient froidement du regard tandis que les invités se concentraient de plus en plus autour d'elles. La tension était palpable, comparable à la préparation d'un combat entre deux gladiateurs sous les yeux admiratifs et surexcités des spectateurs.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? » demanda la folle-dingue en scandant d'une voix forte. « A mon top… GOOOOOOOO ! »

Les levées de coudes s'enchainèrent à une vitesse folle sous le brouhaha des convives. Chacun encouragea sa favorite, tandis que certains prirent les paris.

Eren regarda cette scène insolite avec exaspération. Mikasa, d'un habituel sage, pouvait parfois se montrer cruellement irraisonnable.

« C'est n'importe quoi », soupira-t-il. « Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état on va la ramener… Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de la dissuader Arm…

\- VAS-Y MIKASA ! » beugla Armin. « ECRASE-LA ! »

Eren se tourna vers son ami avec un air dépité. Ce dernier s'agitait dans tous les sens, le verre à la main et aspergeant quelques personnes aux alentours.

« Armin, tu te sens bien ? » lui demanda Eren avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien », dit ce dernier avec le regard fixe et un sourire étiré à l'extrême. « Juste un peu nauséeux, mais bien… »

Titubant à moitié, Armin se mit à clamer le nom de son amie. Eren finit par le rattraper in extremis alors que celui-ci manqua de trébucher.

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu », lui recommanda Eren. « Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. »

Armin se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et une expression à la fois souriante et figée. Eren ne put s'empêcher de le trouver effrayant quand il était bourré. Armin ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool, et en plus il l'avait mauvais… Quant à Eren, il arrivait à mieux gérer la situation. Bien qu'il se sente grisé, il restait tout à fait maître de lui-même.

« Je vais te monter dans l'une des chambres du haut », lui dit Eren, même si Armin semblait l'écouter d'une oreille distraite. « Tu devrais te poser un moment. »

Eren le soutint par les épaules, puis se faufila entre les invités. Une fois à l'intérieur, il monta le premier étage. Le couloir s'ouvrait vers de nombreuses chambres, ils n'avaient plus que l'embarras du choix. Certaines semblaient occupées par de petits groupes qui souhaitaient un peu s'isoler, tandis que des bruits suspects émanaient de l'une d'entre elles.

« Ils pourraient se prendre un hôtel », se dit Eren en grommelant.

Au second étage, il déposa Armin dans un lit. Une fois allongé, les paupières de ce dernier tombant soudainement. Armin avait tendance à somnoler une fois allongé lorsqu'il était bourré, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il quitta ensuite la chambre tout en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Eren se sentit tout à coup blasé. Il pouvait toujours rejoindre les autres, en attendant qu'Armin dessoûle un peu et que Mikasa termine sa compétition stupide.

Pourtant, il n'en avait pas envie. Une désagréable sensation l'irritait, formant une sorte de boule au creux de son ventre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de chose en soirée, surtout avec autant de monde. En général, la foule le saturait rapidement et les conversations l'ennuyaient. Comme s'il se sentait étranger à tout ça, comme si toute cette bonne humeur n'avait aucune chance de l'atteindre.

Tandis que tout le monde se réjouissait au bout de quelques verres, lui, au contraire, était plus qu'exaspéré. Il voulait pousser un gros coup de gueule pour qu'on lui foute la paix et que tout le monde se volatilise instantanément.

Eren décida donc de grimper au troisième et dernier étage. L'accès à ce niveau était plutôt prohibé pour les autres convives, mais Eren savait que Christa l'aurait laissé passer sans problème. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'il venait chez elle et il connaissait déjà bien les lieux. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il souhaitait s'isoler dans cette pièce en particulier, histoire de se calmer un peu.

Eren entra dans la chambre, espérant qu'il n'y ait personne. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant la pièce sombre et faiblement éclairée par les réverbères de la ruelle. Il referma la porte derrière lui, ses doigts tentant de retrouver la clef dans la serrure. Il soupira d'aise, rassuré de pouvoir empêcher quiconque de le déranger. Il scella alors l'accès d'un bref tour de poignet, puis se dirigea vers la baie vitrée.

Cet endroit était l'une des chambres des demi-frères de Christa. C'était également l'une des seules pièces où il était possible de verrouiller la porte et qui disposait d'un petit balcon donnant sur la rue. C'était la place idéale pour s'isoler du brouhaha de l'arrière de la maison, tout en profitant de la fraicheur de l'extérieur.

Il s'avança d'un pas lent vers le balcon et ouvrit l'entrebâillement de la porte. Alors qu'il se réjouissait en inspirant un grand coup l'air frais, sa joie fut de très courte durée.

A l'autre bout, il aperçut une silhouette adossée contre la rambarde.

L'intrus le regarda du coin de l'œil, silencieux. La faible lueur de son téléphone éclairait son visage pâle et ses yeux creusés.

Eren le fixa quelques secondes, puis s'installa de l'autre côté sans dire un mot.

Cela le faisait chier qu'un autre type s'incruste dans son refuge. Il avait envie de le virer à grands coups de pompes, mais il n'était pas non plus chez lui. Eren essaya toutefois de relativiser. Même si ce type n'inspirait pas vraiment la sympathie au premier abord, il restait silencieux dans son coin.

Eren s'appuya contre la balustrade, scrutant la ruelle déserte et les quelques étoiles parsemant le ciel noir. Il appréciait ce calme et cette ambiance nocturne, cela l'apaisait un peu. La musique et les voix n'étaient plus que de faibles murmures, comme si les festivités se déroulaient loin de là.

Eren profitait de ce moment de silence, l'esprit un peu enivré par les quelques verres qu'il avait ingurgités un peu plus tôt. Il sortit son paquet de la poche, puis coinça une cigarette dans sa bouche. Il en savoura d'avance le parfum, pressé d'allumer ce plaisir mortel entre ses lèvres. Il prit son briquet puis fit danser la petite flamme au bout de ses doigts avant de la rapprocher de son visage.

« Fume ta merde ailleurs. »

Eren sursauta et tourna sa tête vers le côté opposé du balcon, encore le briquet allumé en main et la clope pendante aux lèvres.

« Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu », lui dit le gars qui gardait son regard rivé sur son téléphone. « Fumes ta merde ailleurs, l'odeur m'insupporte. »

Eren fixa son détracteur, sourcils froncés et mâchoire crispée. Il se maudissait déjà de se retrouver avec un de ces fichus militants anti-tabac. Ne le lâchant pas des yeux, il alluma sa cigarette et inspira une grande bouffée. Il rejeta un nuage de fumée en sa direction tout en le fusillant du regard.

« Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à dégager », lui répondit-il d'un ton irrité. « Si je suis ici, c'est justement pour ne pas intoxiquer les autres en bas. Si cela t'insupporte tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à les rejoindre. »

Eren ne mâcha pas ses mots. Avec un peu de chance, ce gars partira de lui-même et il pourra profiter enfin de son petit coin tranquille.

Mais le type ne broncha pas, restant toujours aussi immobile. Cela agaça davantage Eren. Il se demandait s'il ne préférait pas l'odeur de la cigarette plutôt que de se mêler aux autres convives. Une hypothèse qui ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment, lui qui souhaitait vraiment profiter d'un moment de quiétude.

Eren tira un peu plus sur sa clope, profitant de la légère ivresse de la nicotine tout en examinant l'intrus du coin de l'œil.

L'attention de ce dernier restait essentiellement concentrée sur son téléphone. Il était plutôt petit, portait une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées bien trop grande pour lui, ainsi qu'un jean de couleur sombre. Sa chevelure noire était coupée à la manière undercut, tandis que de longues mèches tombaient sur son front. Ses sourcils fins restaient constamment froncés, lui donnant toujours l'impression d'être énervé. Les cernes sous ses yeux lui donnait aussi un air fatigué, voire plus âgé.

Il eut alors une idée. Si ce gars n'appréciait pas de se mêler aux autres, peut-être qu'il arriverait à le déloger d'ici s'il se mettait à lui faire la conversation.

« Comment tu as connu Christa ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Le type ne détournait pas son regard du téléphone. Il prit enfin la parole au bout de quelques secondes.

« Une amie d'amis.

\- Tu es dans la même fac qu'elle ? » continua-t-il.

« On va dire ça.

\- Tu es étudiant ? Tu fais quoi exactement ? »

Le type leva légèrement la tête vers lui, ses pupilles claires et glaciales le fixant froidement.

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut te foutre ? »

Eren fut quelques peu désarçonné par sa réaction, mais ne fléchit pas pour autant.

« Je voulais juste engager la conversation », dit-il d'un air faussement innocent. « Histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère…

\- Je veux juste avoir la paix », l'interrompit-il sèchement. « Si tu veux faire dans le social, tu n'as qu'à rejoindre les autres en bas. »

Eren sentit son sang bouillir. Il tenta de se contenir, essayant de garder son calme malgré son exaspération.

« Et tu crois que je cherchais quoi ici ? » rétorqua-t-il. « J'ai toujours l'habitude de me rendre sur ce balcon pendant les soirées, histoire d'être enfin tranquille.

\- Alors c'est ça au final, tes réelles intentions ? » lui répondit le gêneur. « Tu gardes ton territoire, comme un clébard ? »

Eren grinça des dents, inspirant une grande bouffée de sa cigarette pour tenter de se calmer.

« Tu es vraiment chiant en fait », lâcha-t-il en expirant un épais nuage de fumée.

Eren se rendit compte que cela ne servait à rien de chercher à faire dégager ce type. Ce n'était qu'un foutu insociable. Il pourrait le jeter d'ici avec un coup de pied au cul, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'on lui reproche d'être un fouteur de merde…

Le silence revint. Le regard du type s'était de nouveau concentré sur son écran. Eren contempla de nouveau le ciel, essayant de discerner les constellations. Mais il restait toujours très mauvais à ce jeu-là, n'arrivant uniquement qu'à distinguer la Grande Ourse quelques fois.

« Tu es plutôt un sanguin toi. »

Eren se retourna, quelque peu surpris que cet intrus prenne la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » lui demanda-t-il suspicieux.

« Je t'ai vu te battre avec l'autre type tout à l'heure. C'était difficile de vous louper. Tu es un chercheur d'embrouilles en fait ? »

Eren inspira une nouvelle bouffée tout en grinçant des dents.

« Ce n'est qu'un connard », tenta-t-il de s'expliquer. « Je ne supporte pas les gens qui prennent les autres de haut. Surtout quand il s'agit de leur choix de carrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire de si minable pour que tu aies l'envie irrésistible de lui écraser tes phalanges dans sa gueule ? »

Eren tiqua, redoutant que cette discussion finisse vraiment mal. Mais il ne supportait pas la provocation, et il se ferait un plaisir de lui balancer son poing dans la tronche de ce nabot s'il lui tendait la perche…

« Des études d'histoires », répondit-il. « Une voie bouchée et sans avenir. »

Il scruta de loin l'attitude de son interlocuteur, attendant la moindre réaction déplacée. Au lieu de ça, l'intrus restait toujours impassible.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Si tu t'énerves alors que tu penses la même chose que lui, tu ne dois pas avoir une vie facile. »

Eren resta silencieux, continuant de le jauger. Il préféra répondre en toute franchise.

« Bien sûr que je ne suis pas du même avis que ce crétin », dit Eren. « Bien sûr que je risque de me planter et que je vais en baver pour décrocher mes diplômes et un job, mais si je ne m'en sentais pas un minimum capable, je ne me serais pas entrainé là-dedans. Je risque peut-être d'échouer, mais rien n'est joué tant que je n'aurais pas essayé. J'ai toujours aimé l'histoire, et il faut bien plus qu'un gros con pour m'y faire renoncer. »

Eren s'interrompit. Il s'aperçut qu'il parlait beaucoup trop. Qu'est-ce que ce type en avait bien à faire de ses choix. Il s'acharna sur sa cigarette en tirant de longues bouffées.

« Tu n'as pas choisi la voie la plus facile, mais tes motivations restent louables », lui répondit-il. « Ca se comprend que tu aies envie de le cogner. »

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Lui qui avait l'habitude de se faire réprimander lorsqu'il en venait aux mains pour régler ses conflits, cela lui faisait drôle de rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'encourage en ce sens.

« Et pourquoi persistes-tu dans cette filière ? » continua l'inconnu. « On ne peut pas dire que tu aies choisi la voie qui a le plus le vent en poupe.

\- Tout simplement parce que j'aime l'histoire. »

Eren s'aperçut que sa réponse ne semblait pas suffire, remarquant les sourcils de l'autre type se froncer légèrement. Il poursuivit.

« J'ai toujours été curieux de connaître les événements qui ont façonné les civilisations, nos croyances, l'humanité en général. Se plonger dans l'Histoire avec un grand 'H', imaginer les différentes époques, la façon de vivre, deviner les enjeux... Je voudrais tout savoir des faits qui ont façonné notre présent. Certains aiment voyager autour du monde, moi c'est à travers le temps. »

Les yeux d'Eren brillaient à chaque fois qu'il évoquait sa passion. Malgré ses airs renfrognés et plutôt querelleurs, il s'était toujours intéressé à la culture en général.

« Tu as l'air vraiment d'être un passionné », dit l'inconnu en pianotant rapidement sur son smartphone.

« Ou lourd selon les personnes », se moqua Eren.

« Une personne lourde en Histoire est plus intéressante qu'une autre dépourvue de passion et de motivation. »

Cette remarque amusa Eren, mais la réconforta également. Qui eut cru que ce type pouvait être agréable alors qu'ils s'insultaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Enfin, agréable à sa manière.

« Au fait, pourquoi tu es ici ? » lui demanda Eren. « Toi aussi tu veux être tranquille ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai été trainé par des amis qui voulaient _me sortir un peu_. Mais ce genre de soirée me gave.

\- Tu es obligé de les attendre pour t'en aller ?

\- A cette heure-ci, ce n'est plus possible. Il n'y a plus de transports et j'habite dans une banlieue trop loin d'ici. Comme l'un de mes potes a une bagnole, cela ne lui pose pas de soucis pour me ramener. Par contre, je dois l'attendre pour repartir.

\- Si ton pote se lâche sur l'alcool, tu es bon pour rester ici jusqu'à demain…

\- Aucun risque », assura-t-il. « Il a toujours été clean en soirée. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je les ai suivis.

\- Une des raisons ? » se moqua Eren. « Si tu voulais vraiment ne pas venir ici, tu pouvais tout simplement refuser.

\- C'est vrai », dit-il d'un léger haussement d'épaules. « Mais y en a une qui n'arrêtait pas de me tanner pour venir. Du coup j'ai cédé.

\- Ta copine ? » demanda Eren.

« Absolument pas », dit le brun en esquissant une légère grimace de dégoût. « Je préfère m'arracher une couille plutôt qu'elle me touche. »

Eren explosa de rire à cette remarque pleine de poésie.

« Mais si elle voulait vraiment que tu l'accompagnes, elle doit te chercher partout non ?

\- Ca se pourrait », confirma-t-il. « Mais elle doit être tellement torchée à l'heure qu'il est que je peux être tranquille pendant un moment. »

Eren fut amusé de cette situation, tout en tirant lentement sur sa cigarette. Il tourna de nouveau son visage vers le ciel étoilé, profitant d'un nouveau moment de silence. Il entendait faiblement la musique sourde d'en bas et quelques éclats de rire. Quant à l'inconnu, il semblait apprécier également cet instant. Il se réfugia de nouveau dans son mutisme, les yeux de nouveaux rivés sur son petit écran.

Cette situation lui faisait drôle. Ils étaient les marginaux de la soirée, restant dans leur coin et cherchant une tranquillité difficile à trouver en ces lieux. Deux inaptes à toute cette ambiance festive, et qui partageaient à contrecœur ce refuge.

Le regard d'Eren dériva progressivement vers le type brun. Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas prêté plus attention à son physique plutôt atypique. Ses traits étaient plutôt fins, son teint pâle et le halo sombre qui recouvrait ses paupières renforçaient un look qu'on retrouvait chez pas mal de membres de groupe de rock. Le genre de mec froid et distant avec un style goth qui faisait ravages auprès de la gente féminine. Par contre, il était assez petit. Il devait mesurer à peu près la même taille que Conny, et encore. Il nageait dans sa chemise, renforçant sa faible corpulence. Sa posture élégante et sa fragilité lui donnaient cet air androgyne qu'on retrouvait souvent dans quelques photos de magasines. Une apparence délicate qui détonnait fortement avec sa voix rauque et ses yeux bleus clairs glaçants. En l'examinant sous un certain angle, on pourrait presque le confondre avec une fille.

Alors que ses yeux continuaient de le scruter, des bruits de plus en plus persistants atteignirent ses oreilles. Des murmures qui provenaient sans doute de la chambre d'à côté.

Non, pas des murmures. Des gémissements.

Au fur et à mesure que les soupirs se faisaient de plus en plus explicites, les joues d'Eren s'empourprèrent progressivement. Apparemment, le couple d'à côté devait se croire vraiment seul à l'étage pour se laisser aller comme ça…

Tandis que la voix féminine se faisait de plus en plus empressante et haletante, Eren essaya de focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose. Mais les supplications de celle-ci ne simplifiaient pas la chose.

Lui qui avait souhaité un peu de calme et de répit, il était à présent contraint de partager le balcon avec un éphèbe revêche et d'écouter un coït plus que bruyant. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que son célibat lui pesait, il n'avait pas besoin que ces bruits le lui rappellent.

Tandis que la voix devenait de plus en plus lascive et mugissante, les pupilles glacées du type croisèrent son regard.

« Je t'excite ? »

Eren le dévisagea avec de gros yeux ronds.

« Pardon ?!

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder depuis tout à l'heure. A croire que tu as envie de me sauter dessus. »

Eren rougit de plus belle et détourna la tête, essayant de dissimuler sa gêne.

« Tu te crois irrésistible ou quoi ?! » s'offusqua-t-il. « Je regardais dans le vague. Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités juste parce qu'un couple se culbute juste à côté. »

L'inconnu eut un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. Eren fulmina intérieurement, pensant qu'il se moquait ouvertement de lui.

Au final, il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne. Ce type n'était qu'un sale con.

Après plusieurs minutes de gémissements, la voix se brisa dans un cri de libération. Mais même si le silence était revenu, Eren restait tout aussi embarrassé. Il avait envie d'être à des milliers de lieues d'ici. Ou plutôt : que ce type soit catapulté à des kilomètres de là.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt », grommela le brun. « S'il n'y avait pas la musique pour les couvrir, ils en auraient fait profiter toute la baraque. »

Eren le fusilla du regard. Malgré ses airs figés et imperturbables, la présence et les remarques de ce type commençaient vraiment à le faire chier. Il voulait à présent être seul, sur LE balcon de SA planque.

Sa cigarette terminée, il déposa le mégot dans son étui. Il se retint d'en griller une seconde, mais il supportait de moins en moins cette collocation forcée. Soit il se barrait, soit il faisait dégager l'autre. Mais la première solution était plutôt envisageable s'il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait trop de remous.

Lorsqu'il se dégagea de la rambarde, Eren remarqua un petit paquet chiffonné dépasser d'une des poches de l'intrus. Quitte à abandonner la partie, autant taxer un chewing-gum pour atténuer son haleine de tabac.

« Tu peux me filer un chewing-gum ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, feignant l'air de ne pas comprendre. Il tâta l'une de ses poches et dégagea le paquet. Son regard oscillait successivement entre l'objet et lui.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Eren eut à peine le temps de lui répondre que le type prit la dernière dragée et enfouit l'emballage vide dans sa poche.

« C'était la dernière, pas de chance. »

Eren crut voir rouge, ses oreilles sifflèrent.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! » explosa-t-il. « Tu as fais exprès de le prendre juste pour me faire chier !

\- C'est mon paquet et je ne suis pas ton pote », lui répondit-il en faisant mine de l'ignorer en fixant l'écran de son smartphone. « Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à faire le tapin en bas. »

Là, ce fut la goutte de trop. Ce mec cherchait vraiment à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Lui qui était prêt à céder sa place, il n'était plus question qu'il s'en aille en laissant ce type remporter la partie. Son poing le démangeait furieusement et il avait la furieuse envie de lui refaire le portrait façon Picasso. Peut-être qu'avec ça, cela lui suffirait pour qu'il lui fiche la paix quitte à foutre l'ambiance de la soirée en l'air.

Mais il eut une meilleure idée que ça. Bien meilleure, et il serait probablement vainqueur sans qu'il ait besoin de s'abîmer les phalanges.

Il s'avança alors vers lui d'un pas calme et assuré. Une fois arrêté à une quinzaine de centimètres de lui, le gêneur ne réagissait toujours pas. Il gardait toujours ce même regard fixé sur l'écran, adossé à la balustrade. Son visage restait de marbre et il continuait de mastiquer le fameux chewing-gum. Seuls ses doigts arrêtèrent de pianoter sur le clavier tactile, trahissant son impassibilité la plus totale.

Ils restèrent une bonne dizaine de secondes comme ça, l'atmosphère se faisant de plus en plus tendue. L'intrus fronça les sourcils et redressa légèrement la tête pour lui faire face. Eren ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un léger frisson lorsque les iris clairs croisèrent les siens. Mais il tint bon tout en continuant de le fixer sans ciller.

« Tu me veux quoi ? » lâcha le brun. « Si tu cherches la merde, je… »

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Eren attrapa son visage et plaqua brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche entre ouverte et caresser distraitement sa consœur. Eren garda fermement la tête entre ses mains, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

Eren fut surprit de constater que ce contact était loin d'être si différent de celui d'une fille. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que cela soit beaucoup plus rugueux, ses lèvres et ses joues étaient plutôt douces. Son haleine mentholée rendait l'attaque beaucoup plus agréable que prévu.

Il se détacha de lui soudainement, le relâchant par la même occasion. Eren se sentit victorieux lorsqu'il vit les deux yeux écarquillés l'observer avec incrédulité. Il dévoila la petite boule de chewing-gum coincée entre ses dents, avant de la ravaler et la mastiquer d'un air triomphant.

Eren guetta à présent la moindre de ses réactions. La première option : il lui aurait flanqué la frousse à ce type et il déguerpirait d'ici, le laissant enfin seul. La seconde : le gars ferait semblant de rien, et il sera contraint de le virer de force. Il y avait aussi la troisième où le type s'en prendrait à lui, mais Eren ne se faisait pas trop de soucis vu leur différence de gabarit.

Il avait anticipé tous les scenarii possibles. Tous, sauf celui-là.

Le type le projeta violemment contre le mur sans qu'il puisse se préparer à quoi que ce soit. Eren grimaça à cause du choc. Il eut à peine le temps de protester ou de répliquer que l'inconnu le saisit par le col. Surpris que ce petit corps puisse dégager autant de force, Eren fut prit totalement de court lorsqu'il l'embrassa brutalement. Il sentit la vive douleur de l'entrechoc de leurs dents, puis progressivement une certaine ivresse. Son corps se pressait de plus en plus contre lui, tandis qu'une langue inquisitrice se frayait un passage dans sa bouche pour entrainer sa consœur dans un ballet ardent et lascif. Eren répondit à cette invitation surprenante, les bras longeant le mur comme pour se soutenir alors qu'une curieuse chaleur se propageait au creux de son ventre.

Eren se délectait de cette nouvelle sensation grisante qui embrasait peu à peu tous ses sens. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté à quelque chose d'aussi bon.

L'inconnu se détacha de lui, le laissant pantelant. Alors qu'Eren essayait de reprendre son souffle, le brun se servit de l'emballage pour y enrouler le chewing-gum usagé. Finalement, son adversaire n'était pas mauvais également à ce jeu là.

« Quitte à continuer, autant se débarrasser de ça », dit-il d'une voix rauque tout en gardant son regard posé sur lui.

Un regard bleuté et pénétrant, bien loin de la froideur qu'Eren avait pu remarquer un peu plus tôt.

A peine l'inconnu eut le temps d'enfouir le résidu emballé dans sa poche qu'Eren se jeta avidement sur lui, l'embrassant ardemment tout en emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains. Le brun semblait apprécier ce contact soudain, suçotant et mordillant ses lèvres au passage.

Des doigts fins parcouraient sa nuque, tandis que d'autres s'engouffraient sous sa chemise. Eren laissa échapper un gémissement au contact de la main froide qui caressait avidement son torse.

Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir être aussi excité par un homme. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier ce désir ardent qui l'électrisait tout entier.

Il voulait en découvrir plus, encore plus…

Tout en continuant leurs étreintes et leurs embrassades enfiévrées, Eren réalisa à peine lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre.

« La porte… » interpella l'inconnu entre deux soupirs. « Il faudrait la verrouiller…

\- Déjà fait…

\- Hein ? »

Le brun se stoppa, les sourcils froncés.

« Ce n'était pas prémédité », se justifia Eren. « Je le fais toujours quand je souhaite m'isoler ici… »

Eren n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut basculé en arrière. Il laissa échapper un cri de stupeur, mais ses craintes furent vite évaporées lorsque son dos entra en contact avec le matelas. Eren rit de sa fausse frayeur, tandis que le brun continuait de le fixer de ses iris perçants. Ce dernier vint hâtivement au-dessus de lui, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes. Afin de prendre un peu plus leurs aises, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs pompes de quelques coups de talons. Un index glissa dans l'entrebâillement de sa chemise et fit sauter les boutons un à un. Eren frissonna.

Il ignorait si c'était l'alcool circulant encore dans ses veines, l'ambiance ou ce mec, mais il avait l'impression de vivre une scène complètement surréaliste. Comme s'il était spectateur, alors qu'il restait toujours maître de lui-même.

Réalisant qu'il se laissait trop faire, il décida de réagir. Eren les fit brutalement basculer sur le côté pour échanger les rôles. Il préférait avoir le contrôle, et il aimait bien accélérer les choses. Il déboutonna expressément la chemise de son acolyte, à la fois curieux et réticent. Peut-être que son envie s'estomperait à la vision d'un corps sans poitrine.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit fin et menu, Eren fut surprit de découvrir une fine musculature et de larges épaules. Sa chemise, beaucoup trop grande, l'avait largement dupé.

Pourtant, son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce corps. La chambre restait toujours faiblement éclairée par les réverbères, rendant une luminosité tamisée et camouflant certaines imperfections. Eren se disait que cet éclairage mettait encore plus en valeur les muscles saillants et la pâleur irrésistible de cette peau imberbe.

Il caressa lentement le torse, toujours plongé dans sa contemplation. Mais ce comportement ne semblait pas être du goût du brun, qui se redressa aussitôt pour lui empoigner la nuque et l'embrasser ardemment.

Eren se laissa aller, les mains baladeuses. L'atmosphère devenant de plus en plus suffocante, il se débarrassa de sa chemise. Il sentit également les mains de son partenaire parcourir son dos nu, puis s'arrêter sur ses fesses. Il les empoigna, l'incitant à presser son bassin contre le sien.

Eren étouffa un gémissement contre les lèvres de son partenaire, tandis que les frottements faisaient de plus en plus réagir son entrejambe. Peu à peu il répondit aux mouvements empressants, ondulant sensuellement pour attiser davantage le feu qui ravageait progressivement ses reins.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il sentit des mains s'agiter au niveau de son pantalon. Eren le laissa faire, trop occupé à dévorer la bouche de baisers alors qu'il sentait sa ceinture se dérober de sa taille. Il se mit à frémir lorsqu'il sentit la main se glisser en-dessous son pantalon, commençant à le caresser langoureusement entre les jambes.

Il sentit chaque doigt se promener au niveau de son bas-ventre, enflammant chaque parcelle de peau dans leur sillage. Eren retint un gémissement quand ils s'enroulèrent autour de sa verge, débutant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Il se laissa aller au rythme imposé, intensifiant les gestes par de légers coups de bassin.

C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait toucher par un mec, et jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette expérience soit aussi excitante. Les filles étaient souvent plus maladroites, ignorant la bonne pression ou la cadence à adopter. Alors que là, chaque geste était plus précis, plus assuré, plus maitrisé…

Eren se redressa légèrement, souhaitant prodiguer les mêmes soins à son curieux partenaire de soirée. Empressé, il descendit d'un unique coup le jean et le boxer, tout en se focalisant sur les lèvres offertes. Il voulait vraiment profiter de ces instants, et il n'était pas question que la vision d'un pénis lui coupe son excitation. Avec appréhension, il se mit à caresser doucement l'entrejambe puis à l'empoigner, tout en se calquant sur les mêmes mouvements qu'on lui prodiguait à cet instant.

Eren fut soulagé de ne pas être plus rebuté, et profitait pleinement de ces nouvelles sensations. C'était moins humide que chez une fille, et c'était moins compliqué pour cerner les zones érogènes.

Il leva les yeux vers le brun, afin d'examiner soigneusement chacune de ses réactions. Ce dernier gardait les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entre ouverte. A chaque va-et-vient, il laissait échapper un soupir rauque. Ses lèvres restaient rougies et gonflées par leurs baisers, laissant échapper un souffle de plus en plus saccadé.

Même s'il y avait bien un mec en face de lui, Eren ne put s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement sexy.

Il fut interrompu une nouvelle fois dans ses rêvasseries lorsqu'une autre main vint lui agripper fermement la nuque pour l'inciter à se pencher vers ses lèvres. Eren s'exécuta sans rechigner, puis ses baisers dévièrent sur la mâchoire avant de descendre un peu plus bas. Le nez enfoui dans son cou, il huma une délicieuse odeur savonnée et légèrement musquée. Eren trouvait ce parfum enivrant. Il lui suçota et mordilla son cou nu, à la naissance de son undercut.

« Arrête ça », grogna le brun d'une voix éraillée. « Pas de suçon ou la moindre marque. »

Eren se stoppa, un peu frustré de ne pas déguster plus amplement cette nouvelle flagrance. Il vint s'attaquer à son oreille, la mordillant malicieusement alors que les mèches lui chatouillaient le visage. Le brun retint un grognement, mais le laissa faire. Cela ne semblait pas lui déplaire.

Eren lâcha un soupir d'extase lorsqu'on lui libéra son membre. Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas à l'effleurement de leurs deux érections. Comme pour riposter à ses attaques, le brun les empoigna tous les deux et les pressa sensuellement.

Eren tenta tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses cris. Comme pour exaucer ses prières, les lèvres de son partenaire joignirent les siennes pour le faire taire. Au fur et à mesure que leurs étreintes se faisaient de plus en plus lascives, Eren se sentait progressivement perdre pied.

« Tu as des capotes ?

\- Dans mon portefeuille », lâcha Eren d'une voix rauque.

Sa réponse semblait le satisfaire, ses baisers devenant de plus en plus ardents.

Cette question aurait dû le rebuter, le faire réagir, le choquer… Mais Eren avait l'esprit complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve érotique éveillé, conscient et l'esprit dans les vapes à la fois.

Eren savait qu'il allait vraiment dépasser le point de non retour, mais il s'en moquait. Il profitait intensément de cet instant, et n'était pas plus perturbé que ça pour la suite. Après tout, prendre un mec par derrière ne devait pas être si différent que chez une fille.

Eren laissa la main de l'inconnu vagabonder sur son dos. Il frissonna lorsqu'elle s'attarda au creux de ses reins. Eren savoura chaque caresse accompagnant leurs va-et-vient, mais déchanta brusquement lorsqu'il sentit un doigt se glisser entre ses fesses.

Eren se décolla violemment, l'air ahuri et jean encore baissé au niveau mi-cuisse.

« Que… qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » bégaya-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous ? » répéta le brun, semblant lui-même ne pas comprendre son attitude. « Je te préparais. »

Eren le regarda, estomaqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce type de situation. Pour lui, il était clair qu'il était celui qui devait être _au-dessus_ …

« Me préparer ? C'est plutôt logique que cela soit l'inverse, non ?

\- Logique ? » lui dit le brun en haussant un sourcil.

« Eh bien tu es plus petit, et tu fais clairement plus efféminé…

\- Tu sors d'où toi ? » répondit-il agacé. « En quoi je suis plus efféminé ? »

Eren avait lâché ça sans trop réfléchir. Mais en l'examinant plus attentivement, il est vrai qu'il s'était laissé berner par certaines apparences. Malgré sa taille et ses traits fins, le brun était plutôt bien bâti.

« Enfin, je voulais dire que…

\- Sois sûr d'un truc », le coupa-t-il. « Il n'est pas question de me faire enculer par le premier mec venu.

\- Et tu crois que je me laisserais faire peut-être ?! » s'énerva Eren. « Je ne suis pas gay, alors pas question qu'on touche à mon cul ! ».

L'inconnu eut un bref mouvement de recul, l'air suspicieux.

« Attends attends… », dit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Tu es hétéro ? Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ?

\- J'en suis bien un », assura Eren. « Mais je ne pensais pas que ma petite blague de tout à l'heure allait dérailler à ce point. Je pensais que j'allais te faire fuir et que tu me laisserais tranquille, je ne pensais pas que tu étais… »

Eren s'interrompit, le brun le fusillant du regard. Ce dernier se précipita hors du lit, remontant son pantalon.

« J'en ai marre de ces conneries. Vu que tu aimes bien cette piaule, je te la laisse volontiers. Je me casse.

\- Attends ! »

Eren se redressa soudainement et lui saisit le poignet. Ses yeux bleus clairs le dévisagèrent avec incompréhension. Eren se surprenait lui-même de le retenir, se demandant bien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il pouvait le laisser partir, et être enfin tranquille. Mais ces étreintes, ces sensations, son corps encore enivré par les caresses… Il avait envie de les retrouver, et d'aller encore plus loin.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas essayer ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon truc de me faire défoncer le cul par un puceau d'hétéro », trancha-t-il.

« Tu me crois si nul que ça ? » s'énerva Eren. « Tu semblais vraiment chaud pour continuer. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, sourcils froncés. Même si Eren remarquait bien que le brun était hors de lui, il ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il avait apprécié également leurs échanges.

« On peut se finir à la branlette si tu veux », lui proposa posément le brun.

Eren grimaça à l'écoute de cette remarque. Même s'il trouvait souvent les filles trop fleur bleue, elles avaient l'avantage de ne pas être aussi crues…

Et en y réfléchissant, il ne voulait pas non plus se contenter que de ça. Quitte à expérimenter quelque chose, autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

« Et si je ne te mets que les doigts ? »

Les yeux de l'inconnu s'élargirent, le dévisageant comme s'il était un extra-terrestre. Mais Eren demandait cela le plus sérieusement du monde. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose au niveau pratique sexuelle gay, mais il avait pu entendre pas mal de choses à ce sujet (même s'il avait préféré sur le moment que Reiner se garde de partager ses exploits).

« Tu as dû vraiment trop boire pour oser proposer ce genre de truc », grimaça le type.

« Je suis juste curieux.

\- Pour un curieux, tu as une case en moins. Et puis je n'ai rien à gagner en me faisant palper le cul. Par contre… »

Sur ces mots, il se pencha vers lui. Il lui saisit le menton, le maintenant fermement pour mieux braquer son regard bleuté dans le sien. Eren réprima un frémissement en contemplant la lueur animale qui animait ses prunelles.

« … j'accepte si tu te laisses faire également. »

Eren déglutit, comme s'il était face à une bête sauvage. Mais il continua de le fixer sans ciller, dissimulant toute crainte. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais après avoir fait rapidement la part des choses, sa curiosité l'emportait. Il se décida même de pimenter la chose.

« J'ai encore mieux à te proposer. Le premier qui arrive à faire gémir l'autre avec ses doigts aura droit de le prendre. »

Les yeux clairs du brun se plissèrent légèrement, ses fines lèvres s'étirèrent imperceptiblement de manière étrange et inquiétante. Eren se demandait si c'était sa façon de sourire.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin.

\- Non, juste curieux.

\- Tu risques de morfler…

\- Ne me sous-estime pas non plus. »

Ses derniers mots à peine prononcés, Eren le tira brusquement par le bras et le renversa sous lui. Il s'empara de ses lèvres, tout en les débarrassant hâtivement de leurs jeans respectifs. L'inconnu se laissa emporter, laissant échapper quelques grognements insatisfaits à chaque fois qu'Eren se décollait de lui pour mieux les déshabiller.

Cette altercation n'avait en rien chamboulé leur appétit, bien au contraire. A croire que le défi avait attisé de plus belle leur désir.

Une fois complètement nus, le brun appuya une de ses mains au creux de son dos pour rapprocher davantage leurs bassins. Eren laissait échapper des soupirs de plus en plus bruyants entre deux baisers. Son partenaire se mit alors à se lécher les doigts en ne le quittant toujours pas du regard.

« Si j'y vais directement sans les humidifier, tu risques d'avoir mal », lui expliqua-t-il. « Si tu ne sais pas au moins ça, tu as déjà perdu. »

Piqué au vif, Eren lui saisit la main et se mit à lui suçoter les doigts à sa place tout en le fixant sans ciller.

Eren savait que ce genre de chose avait tendance à le rendre dingue quand on le lui faisait. Et à entendre les râles étouffés dans la gorge de son partenaire, cela semblait lui faire le même effet.

Eren fit subir le même traitement à ses propres doigts, le brun le laissant faire. Apparemment, l'idée de lui rendre la pareille ne semblait pas lui venir à l'esprit. Tant mieux, cela lui permettrait de prendre une longueur d'avance s'il était davantage excité.

Le pari était risqué pour Eren, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Les filles lui disaient souvent qu'il avait des doigts de fée. Et puis si ce mec était sans doute plus habitué à ce genre de pratique, il avait sans doute plus de chance de remporter ce défi.

Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement, et écartèrent respectivement leurs cuisses. Ils se toisèrent, tandis que leurs doigts humides commençaient à se frayer un chemin.

Eren fut le premier à introduire un doigt. Il le vit grimacer légèrement, ce qui le stoppa dans sa progression. Il n'aurait pas pensé que cela soit aussi serré. Il se mit à bouger plus doucement, essayant de le détendre tout en suçotant ses lèvres.

Progressivement, il sentait légèrement quelque chose caresser son intimité. Cela chatouillait, pas forcément désagréable mais terriblement gênant. Le brun vint alors lui mordre brutalement la lèvre tout en appliquant une caresse furtive sur son entrejambe, alors qu'il insinuait plus profondément son index. Eren cria à la fois de surprise et de douleur.

« Ce n'est pas du jeu », maugréa Eren. « Pas le droit de mordre ou de caresser quoi que ce soit !

\- Comme tu voudras », lui répondit-il nonchalamment.

Eren se contenta alors de se tenir suffisamment éloigné pour éviter toute nouvelle attaque. Le fait qu'il soit au-dessus lui conférait un certain avantage, mais un de ses bras était bien trop occupé à le soutenir pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Une fois assuré que le brun était plus détendu, Eren introduisit un second doigt. Il fut satisfait de ne voir ni grimace, ni crispation. Celui-ci paraissait décontracté, voire même apprécier le traitement infligé. Eren se fit plus lent, plus languissant. Il sentit progressivement le corps s'agiter sous lui. Le visage de son partenaire semblait plus tiraillé et les sourcils froncés, tandis que sa mâchoire se contractait. Eren pencha sa tête vers lui, de telle sorte qu'il puisse détecter le moindre soupir. Vu sa respiration irrégulière, Eren ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de le provoquer.

« Mon nom est Eren », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Si jamais tu souhaites le crier… »

Il eut à peine achevé sa phrase qu'il sentit un second doigt rentrer soudainement en lui. Il serra les dents, essayant de supporter cette douleur assez vive.

« Fais gaffe ! » râla Eren. « Tu fais vachement mal ! »

Le brun lui agrippa soudainement le cou et le força à se pencher en avant.

« Tu n'as qu'à mieux t'occuper de moi au lieu de débiter des conneries », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille sur un ton plus grave.

Eren se sentit rougir, mais se ressaisit très vite. Il continua de bouger ses doigts, essayant d'arracher une plainte à son partenaire. Il se sentait proche du but, entendant sa respiration de plus en plus bruyante.

Toutefois, quelque chose d'autre se passait. Cela devenait différent, de plus en plus étrange...

La douleur s'estompait peu à peu, comme s'il s'était habitué au fur et à mesure à ce contact inconnu. Il se sentit soudainement se contracter, mais ne prêta pas plus attention à ça. Et puis tout à coup, des tremblements se répercutèrent de ses cuisses jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Une sensation étrange se propageait dans tout son corps, le rendant de plus en plus fébrile. Son souffle était de plus en plus haletant, et il commençait à prêter davantage attention à ce qu'il ressentait plutôt qu'aux gestes qu'il exécutait.

Il enfouit sa tête dans la nuque du brun, tâchant de ne laisser échapper aucun bruit bizarre. Ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque, continuant à le caresser au plus profond de son être.

Subitement, Eren laissa échapper un cri après une sensation plus forte que les autres. Un cri qui le stupéfia sur le coup, ne s'étant jamais cru capable d'émettre un son aussi aigu. Son partenaire continua toutefois de le martyriser, en venant une nouvelle fois chuchoter à son oreille.

« Je crois que tu as perdu, Eren. »

Alors qu'Eren essaya de percuter du mieux qu'il pouvait ce qu'il lui arrivait, il fut brusquement renversé sur le dos. L'inconnu était à présent au-dessus de lui, ayant rapidement et sans difficulté échangé leurs positions. Eren prit une mine effarée, ne se doutant pas qu'il puisse être aussi facilement maitrisé.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le brun le dévisager tel un carnassier. Eren se sentit pâlir, redoutant la suite.

Il avait vraiment… pris du plaisir comme ça ? Et il fallait à présent qu'il se fasse… _prendre_ ?

Eren resta pétrifié, incapable de mesurer l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était comme si son cerveau avait gelé instantanément.

A la vue de son état hébété, l'inconnu soupira.

« Si tu ne peux pas assurer, dis-le. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te violer. »

Eren reprit calmement ses esprits, et se redressa prestement. Il n'était pas question qu'il perde la face devant ce type.

« Je peux assurer. J'ai une parole, et je la tiens. »

Comme pour assurer sa détermination, Eren attrapa son jean et reprit son portefeuille. Il brandit ses préservatifs, soutenant qu'il pouvait aller jusqu'au bout.

Le brun les saisit, en détacha deux et lui en jeta une.

« Pas question d'en foutre partout et de saloper les draps. »

Eren acquiesça, tout en déballant l'emballage. Il se demandait bien ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour proposer ce genre de pari stupide.

Lui qui avait critiqué Mikasa un peu plus tôt, il se sentit encore plus minable.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, toujours l'emballage ouvert dans les mains, il vit l'inconnu se présenter devant lui. Jusque là, il n'avait pas jeté un œil sur son entrejambe pour éviter de faire retomber son excitation. Et lorsqu'il l'aperçut, une boule se forma dans son ventre.

Il avait envie de fuir, les jambes à son cou.

Alors que le brun était visiblement prêt, il le vit fouiller la table de chevet. Quelques secondes après, il en sortit un petit flacon.

« Tu as plutôt de la chance, nous avons du lubrifiant sous la main. On aurait pu taxer aussi les capotes, mais ce serait un coup à se faire gauler. »

Eren ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui allait suivre. Il essaya de détourner la tête, afin de faire abstraction des remarques et d'enfiler ce maudit condom. Mais malgré son air confiant, il tremblait et il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit vu comment la pression était retombée entre ses jambes.

Le brun se rapprocha de lui, constatant son état.

« Tu es apeuré comme un gamin.

\- Je suis hétéro je te rappelle », siffla-t-il. « C'est normal d'être réticent ! »

Peut-être qu'il ne devait pas se forcer et planquer son foutu orgueil au placard. Et puis c'est la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation avec un mec. Même si l'idée de franchir le pas était séduisante sur le moment, peut-être qu'il valait mieux s'en tenir là. Cela lui permettait de préserver son intégrité, quitte à se faire mépriser par ce type.

L'inconnu soupira, puis s'avança vers lui à quatre pattes. Il se pencha puis commença à l'embrasser délicatement. Ses lèvres restaient douces, exigeantes. Il lui caressa la nuque, lui arrachant un frisson. Eren répondit à ses baisers, la chaleur gommant peu à peu l'angoisse au creux de son ventre.

Le brun se détacha de lui, tout en continuant de le fixer de son regard bleuté.

« On peut s'arrêter là si tu ne le sens pas. Mais si tu es toujours aussi curieux, je te garantis que je ne te décevrais pas. »

Ses paroles étaient à la fois rassurantes et posées. Même s'il ignorait tout de ce mec, aux airs plutôt antipathiques et qui jurait comme un charretier, il semblait assez compréhensif et expérimenté. Lui qui avait toujours aimé la douceur et les rondeurs d'une femme, il avait pourtant savouré chacune de leurs étreintes, apprécié ce corps imberbe musclé et sa voix rauque transcendante.

Eren entoura alors son visage de ses mains et scella leurs lèvres dans un énième baiser. Le brun l'entoura de ses bras, ses mains longeant doucement ses côtes. Celui-ci l'allongea et se dressa au-dessus de lui, prenant cette fois les devants.

« Laisse-toi faire », lui dit-il. « Je me charge de tout. »

Eren s'abandonna alors à lui, tandis que le brun se glissait doucement entre ses jambes. Sa bouche dévora peu à peu chaque parcelle de son torse et une main vint explorer l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il commença à le caresser, pimentant chaque mouvement de va-et-vient au niveau de son bas-ventre en déposant des baisers brûlants dans son cou.

Eren n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser dominer ainsi, lui qui préférait toujours prendre les devants. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable, bien que ce fût à la fois frustrant et hyper embarrassant.

Une fois ses sens de nouveau enflammés, le brun saisit le préservatif pour le lui enfiler méticuleusement. Eren trouva cette vision terriblement érotique. Il le regarda saisir ensuite le tube, et appliquer le produit au bout de ses doigts. Lorsqu'il vint caresser son intimité, Eren tressauta au contact du gel froid.

« Détends-toi », lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Eren avait du mal à se familiariser à cette intrusion. Les pressions autour de sa verge se firent de plus en plus pressantes tandis que les baisers devinrent plus mordants pour détourner son attention.

Peu à peu, Eren se calma. Le gel semblait plus efficace que la salive, la douleur étant moins vive que tout à l'heure. Une douce chaleur vint lui comprimer progressivement le bas-ventre, et il se surprit à gémir. Son partenaire avait fini par ajouter d'autres doigts au fur et à mesure tout en lui écartant un peu plus les cuisses, le tiraillant doucement en lui prodiguant de cruelles caresses. Les vagues de chaleur revinrent progressivement, le secouant de plus en plus fort. Il essaya de camoufler ses cris en se mordant la main. Le brun la lui retira, lui imposant de torturer ses lèvres à la place.

Et puis soudainement, il sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer lentement en lui. C'était plus gros, plus imposant. Eren serra les dents mais ne cria pas, essayant de se focaliser davantage sur les caresses sur son membre.

Alors qu'il redoutait que cette douloureuse sensation se répète encore, ils restèrent un moment immobiles dans cette position. Eren s'habitua progressivement à cette étrange présence qui lui tiraillait la chair tandis que son partenaire ne cessait de lui baiser le cou. Lorsque le brun le sentit beaucoup plus à l'aise, il commença à exécuter de lents allers et retours successifs. Eren laissa échapper des soupirs de plus en plus sonores tandis que ses mains se crispaient dans les draps. Des gémissements mêlant à la fois la douleur et le plaisir.

L'inconnu semblait prendre également du plaisir, sa respiration étant plus bruyante, plus saccadée. Son regard pénétrant continuait de le consumer en même temps qu'il s'enfouissait plus profondément en lui.

« Livaï.

\- Hein ?

\- Mon nom est Livaï. Si jamais tu veux le crier... »

Il termina sa phrase en exécutant un à-coup plus ample et vif que les précédents. Le dos d'Eren s'arqua et sa tête bascula en arrière, sous la violence de cette vague brûlante.

Malgré le plaisir qui le parcourait, Eren se sentait honteux de se laisser contrôler de la sorte. Son orgueil sérieusement esquinté, il bascula son partenaire sur le côté pour se tenir à califourchon sur lui.

Il se délecta de son expression stupéfaite. Même s'il devait être celui qui se faisait prendre, Eren se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise en tenant un peu plus les rênes.

« Je préfère encore mieux t'entendre crier mon prénom, Livaï... »

Il s'empala alors lentement, tout en laissant échapper un soupir bruyant. Livaï lui saisit les hanches, essayant d'accompagner chacun de ses gestes. Eren continuait une succession de mouvements de va-et-vient, avec la désagréable sensation de s'écarteler lui-même. Livaï tenta de se redresser, mais Eren le maintenait fermement bloqué. Ses paumes restaient appuyées contre son torse et les jambes resserrées contre lui.

Eren sentait cette présence chaude le tirailler, le disloquant à chaque descente. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'ignorer la douleur, déterminé à mener la danse jusqu'à la fin.

« Arrête ça crétin », lui dit Livaï. « Tu vas te faire mal… »

Mais Eren lui répondit d'un brusque mouvement de hanche. Livaï lâcha une plainte, tandis qu'Eren continuait de les torturer. Il répéta plusieurs fois l'opération, bien décidé à supporter cette souffrance tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu ce visage impassible exploser de plaisir.

Eren voulait tellement le voir s'enflammer, voir à quoi il pouvait ressembler une fois qu'il perdait totalement ses moyens.

Soudainement, Livaï se redressa et le saisit vigoureusement par la taille. Quelle fut la surprise d'Eren lorsque le brun le souleva sans mal et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

Eren avait du mal à réaliser leur position. Il était littéralement porté, ses jambes enlaçant sa taille et ses pieds effleurant à peine les draps. Livaï l'avait coincé contre lui et la cloison, ses genoux enfoncés dans le matelas. Il le tenait fermement et sans difficulté. Eren ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela très complexant, lui qui l'avait considéré comme un simple androgyne aux apparences fragiles.

« Vu que tu ne veux pas m'écouter, on va donc passer à la vitesse supérieure. »

Avant qu'il ne proteste sur quoi que ce soit, Livaï s'empara de ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il s'enfonça de nouveau en lui, ses mouvements devenant plus amples et vifs. Eren s'agrippa à lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Des vagues plus torrides, plus intenses déferlèrent dans tout son être. Ses ongles creusèrent de plus en plus le dos de son partenaire sous la violence des à-coups de plus en plus profonds, lui arrachant des râles à chaque griffure. Ce dernier protesta en lui mordant la clavicule avec fougue, tout en continuant de le marteler. Eren essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses cris, son dos cognant douloureusement contre la paroi à chaque secousse torride. Il se sentit trembler, perdre pied tandis que les rafales brûlantes continuaient d'envahir tout son être.

Eren ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour. La pénombre, la musique étouffée, les éclats de rire au loin… Il n'y avait plus que lui et ce corps qui fusionnaient dans une alchimie bouillonnante.

C'était à la fois douloureux, étrange, sensuel et incroyablement bon.

Après plusieurs minutes de rythme effréné et bestial, un tsunami embrasé le submergea. Dans un ultime soubresaut, il se laissa emporter tout en poussant un dernier cri explosif. Son corps se décrispa d'un seul coup, une onde de bien-être se propageant lentement à l'intérieur de lui.

Livaï retint un râle rauque, préférant le celer dans un baiser pressant. Ereinté, il finit par les allonger doucement sur le côté.

Le regard d'Eren croisa celui de Livaï. Ce dernier était en sueur, le souffle court. Eren fut fasciné par ces yeux brillants d'éclat clair captivant.

Ils avaient dû rester un bon moment dans cette position, ne se quittant pas du regard. Ils ne bougeaient plus, ne prononçaient plus un mot. Ils profitaient tous deux de cet apaisement dans le plus grand des silences.

Livaï finit par se retirer, tout en restant réservé. Eren laissa échapper un soupir, soulagé de se sentir à la fois libéré mais regrettant déjà le corps chaleureux qui s'éloignait de lui.

Il sombra progressivement dans le sommeil, ses forces vaincues par ce cocon de bien-être qui l'enveloppait.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren ouvrit douloureusement ses paupières, la sonnerie de son téléphone résonnant à travers la pièce. La lumière du jour l'aveuglait tandis que les rayons du soleil chauffaient son dos nu.

Il était indolemment allongé sur le ventre, seul au beau milieu du lit et un drap le recouvrant négligemment de la moitié de ses mollets jusqu'à ses hanches. Sa bouche était pâteuse, son estomac retourné et sa tête en vrac. Il grimaça, regrettant d'avoir eu la main aussi lourde la veille.

Il examina rapidement les lieux autour de lui, un peu perdu. Il lui fallut un certain laps de temps pour reconnaître la chambre. Il essaya de rassembler un peu ses souvenirs de la veille, ayant du mal à faire la distinction entre ses rêves et le réel.

Lorsqu'il se redressa pour quitter le lit, il sentit une vive douleur le bloquer au niveau du bas du dos. Il se laissa tomber sur le ventre contre le matelas, essayant de soulager ses maux tout en jurant.

Tout lui revint alors en un éclair…

La soirée chez Christa. Le duel de Mikasa et Annie. Armin malade. La chambre.

Livaï.

Il s'était alors bien tapé… un mec ?

Et ils avaient… Il avait…

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, complètement déboussolé et incapable de poursuivre ses pensées de manière cohérente.

Comment il avait pu faire ça ?! Même si cela lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir eu un coup d'un soir, jamais il se serait laissé faire… Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait bu pour qu'il arrive à un tel extrême !

Lorsque son regard balaya la pièce, les scènes lui revinrent comme des flashs.

Son apparition, dans la pénombre et le visage impassible. Son regard froid et perçant. Sa voix à la fois calme et rauque.

Son odeur de savon. La douceur de sa nuque. Ses lèvres fines et chaudes.

Ses baisers ardents. Ses mains froides parcourant son corps avec fougue.

La caresse de son souffle contre son cou. Ses gémissements à chacun de ses mouvements.

Les vagues de plaisir à chaque va-et-vient….

Le visage d'Eren prit une soudaine teinte écarlate. Sa bouche restait grande ouverte, l'air sidéré. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être plus choqué de s'être fait prendre ou d'avoir réellement apprécié ça…

Même s'il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'une telle chose lui arrive, il avait encore plus de mal à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure partie de jambes en l'air.

Ce type… Malgré ses fausses apparences fragiles, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le trouver sexy. Et même sobre, Eren l'aurait sans doute trouvé encore séduisant. Enfin, même si l'alcool l'avait sans doute pas mal aidé sur le moment…

Et quant au fait de se faire pénétrer… Eren était encore mal à l'aise. C'est vrai qu'il aurait préféré que les rôles soient inversés. Vraiment. Même s'il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'avait pas détesté ça…

Se faire posséder par un corps étranger, se faire mener… Ce n'était pas déplaisant, même s'il se sentait un peu blessé dans sa virilité.

Il se consola en se disant qu'il savait à présent ce que pouvait éprouver une femme, tout en ayant un sourire crispé…

Il se releva doucement, essayant d'éviter au mieux la douleur qui le lançait au creux des reins.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il constata qu'il était bel et bien seul. Le réveil sur la table de chevet affichait neuf heures.

Il tourna la tête, ne trouvant aucune trace de l'inconnu de la veille. Sans doute était-il déjà réveillé depuis un moment déjà.

Il récupéra ses fringues éparpillées par terre tout en se baissant avec précaution. Il enfila sa chemise complètement froissée, et prit son jean. Il fut soulagé de sentir son paquet de clopes et son téléphone dans ses poches. Son portefeuille était toujours intact. Après tout, il aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un de peu scrupuleux.

Lorsqu'il enfila son boxer, il réalisa qu'il était plutôt… propre. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir retiré lui-même sa capote. Et encore moins de s'être nettoyé cette partie. En effleurant rapidement son derrière, il constatait même qu'il restait propre et sec malgré les assauts et l'application immodérée de lubrifiant.

La maniaquerie de ce type était telle qu'il l'avait nettoyé pendant son sommeil… ?

« Ce mec devrait se faire soigner… », se dit Eren mi-amusé, mi-effrayé.

Eren prit ensuite les draps, qui avaient besoin tout de même d'un bon coup de lavage… Il quitta la chambre après avoir vérifié rapidement que tout était en ordre. Il se dirigea ensuite distraitement vers la salle de bain. D'après ses souvenirs, il devait y avoir une panière à linge. Et puis boire un peu d'eau n'allait pas lui faire de mal non plus…

Il poussa l'une des portes voisines, encore un peu embrumé.

Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans la salle de bain, mais dans une chambre…

Une chambre avec un lit… Avec Christa et Ymir allongées dessus. Enlacées...

Complètement nues…

Eren retint une exclamation de surprise et se précipita dans le couloir tout en claquant la porte derrière lui. Encore désorienté et sidéré, il finit par retrouver l'endroit auquel il devait se rendre initialement. Il déposa brusquement le linge dans le panier, les yeux hagards.

Christa et Ymir… ?

Elles étaient vraiment… ? Non…

Et puis Eren se souvint des gémissements de la nuit dernière. En y resongeant un peu, cela provenait bien de la chambre de Christa.

Alors cela voulait dire que…

Ses joues virèrent instantanément vers une teinte cramoisie. Il essaya de se calmer et reprendre ses esprits en passant sa tête sous le robinet d'eau froide pour se réveiller.

Jamais il ne s'était douté un seul instant qu'elle et Ymir puissent être aussi… proches.

A croire que c'était une soirée propice au coming-out...

Eren se rinça et s'essuya les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Même s'ils restaient encore ébouriffés, il n'avait pas non plus l'envie de s'acharner dessus. Lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir, il remarqua une marque violacée au niveau de sa clavicule. Il la caressa, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de tatouage.

« Aucune marque, hein ? » se dit Eren avec ironie.

Il boutonna sa chemise, puis redescendit les escaliers. Il devait retrouver Armin et Mikasa.

Même si la plupart des invités étaient partis, pas mal étaient restés sur place. Certains avaient monopolisé les lits, d'autres avaient trouvé des couchettes aussi inconfortables qu'impressionnantes. Un canapé, une chaise, une baignoire, sur le sol…

Il finit d'ailleurs par retrouver Mikasa et Annie, assises chacune l'une en face de l'autre et la tête reposée contre la table de la cuisine. Des gobelets étaient éparpillés un peu partout et Eren sentait le sol coller sous ses semelles. A en croire leur position et leurs verres à moitié vides dans chacune de leur main, leur concours avait peut-être dû s'achever sur un match nul…

Eren la secoua un peu, essayant de la réveiller. Mikasa ouvrit lentement les yeux, le regard perdu et complètement déboussolée.

« J'ai… gagné… ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse.

« Je n'en sais rien », lui répondit-il. « Vous vous êtes toutes les deux écroulées. »

Mikasa grimaça et se releva, la mine sombre.

« Va chercher Armin », dit-elle. « Je passe rapidement à la salle de bain. »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas mécanique mais assuré. Eren ne savait pas s'il devait être impressionné ou bien effaré qu'elle tienne aussi bien debout malgré la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'elle avait dû ingurgiter.

Il poursuivit ensuite ses recherches, essayant de distinguer son meilleur ami parmi toutes ces masses comateuses éparpillées un peu partout dans cette demeure.

Il finit par le retrouver dans un coin du salon. Presque tout le groupe était au complet. Ils avaient fini par récupérer des couettes et couvertures ainsi que des coussins qu'ils avaient improvisés en matelas de fortune. Bertolt était lamentablement allongé sur le sol dans une posture étrange, les jambes écartées contre le mur et les bras derrière le dos.

Lui et Reiner aimaient bien prédire la météo en fonction de sa position de sommeil. Apparemment, il faudra s'attendre à de la pluie et des éclaircies.

Quant à Reiner, il était avachi au milieu des coussins et ne semblait pas du tout gêné par le pied de Conny à quelques centimètres de ses narines et Marco roulé en boule contre son dos. Il y avait également Sasha, la bave aux lèvres, enroulée dans une couette tel un rouleau de maki. Jean s'était servi de sa chemise comme oreiller de fortune, laissant la tête d'Armin posée contre son torse nu et la main perdue dans sa chevelure blonde.

Armin ouvrit lentement les yeux, apercevant son ami qui le regardait avec un air quelque peu écœuré. S'apercevant peu à peu de sa posture, Armin se releva prestement avec les joues empourprées.

« Ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » s'exclama-t-il affolé.

Eren ne rajouta rien. Cette matinée était devenue tellement surréaliste que plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre…

« Mikasa est en train de se préparer », dit-il en faisant mine d'ignorer son expression embarrassée. « J'ai hâte de rentrer pour enfiler des fringues propres…

\- Je vais me rhabiller alors et chercher les blousons », rajouta Armin. « Tu sais où est Christa pour qu'on lui dise au moins au revoir ?

\- Elle est encore en train de dormir », répondit-il précipitamment. « Impossible de la réveiller. Je lui enverrais un message… »

Armin haussa les épaules sans faire plus attention à son attitude agitée, puis s'en alla chercher leurs affaires. Quant à Eren, il balaya du regard le vaste salon. C'était un véritable bordel. Heureusement, la famille de Christa ne rentrait que demain et il restait encore du monde pour nettoyer. Même si cela paraissait rustre de leur part de rentrer chez eux sans aider, tous les trois devaient retrouver son père pour déjeuner. Et vu le trajet qui les attendait, il ne devait pas trop lambiner s'il devait en plus se doucher.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Jean. Il lui paraissait vraiment idiot endormi comme ça, la bouche béante. Il aperçut sur la table d'à côté une tonne de feuilles gribouillées, ayant sans doute servi à quelques jeux pour agrémenter la fin de la soirée. Eren eut un sourire diabolique en saisissant un stylo au milieu de tous ces papiers. Eren se disait que ce bourrin méritait bien qu'on lui arrange le portrait.

Lorsqu'Armin revint avec les blousons, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en découvrant Eren en train de dessiner un énorme pénis sur la joue de Jean.

« Tu n'as pas un peu passé l'âge pour ça ? » lui dit Armin d'un ton confus.

« On peut rigoler un peu », lui dit Eren. « Avoue qu'il est bien plus beau comme ça ! »

Eren ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ricaner. Même si c'était immature de sa part, cela lui faisait un bien fou. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là lorsque cette tronche de poney découvrira son œuvre d'art…

Eren se releva rapidement. Il oublia pendant ce court moment la douleur en bas de son dos qui continuait de le lancer et poussa un juron.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda Armin. « Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Ca va ça va », grimaça-t-il en essayant de passer rapidement sur un autre sujet. « Je me suis fait un faux mouvement, c'est tout. »

Armin lui tendit son vêtement, sans plus poser de question. Ils retrouvèrent ensuite Mikasa près de l'entrée, qui les attendait déjà. Ils esquissèrent un léger geste d'au revoir à un Conny et une Sasha réveillés mais à moitié comateux, répondant d'un court et trainant mouvement de main. Ils prirent alors tous les trois le chemin en direction de la gare.

Eren se sentait un peu mieux, mais toujours dans le brouillard. Au final, Armin et Mikasa semblaient beaucoup plus frais que lui. Mikasa avait toujours le don d'être présentable en toute circonstance. Quant à Armin, il avait coutume de s'endormir plusieurs fois pendant les soirées trop arrosées et semblait à présent revigoré. Au final, il devait être vraiment le seul qui se sentait nauséeux. Cela allait être dur de ne rien laisser paraitre pendant le déjeuner…

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » lui demanda Mikasa. « Tu es pâle.

\- Oui oui », lui répondit Eren qui sentait sa tête recommencer à cogner. « Ca va passer.

\- Tu es sûr ? » insista-t-elle avec inquiétude. « Tu marches bizarrement.

\- C'est vrai », reprit Armin. « On dirait que tu as couru une sorte de marathon…

\- Je vous dis que ça va ! » s'emporta-t-il, les joues rosies.

Eren essaya de cacher son embarras du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne pensait pas que le réveil allait être si douloureux… et qu'en plus cela se remarquerait.

Il repensa à la nuit dernière. Elle fut brève, mais assez marquante. Tout comme l'apparition de Livaï, en quelque sorte…

A présent qu'il avait dessaoulé, Eren aurait bien voulu discuter avec lui de tout ça. Pas qu'il était un grand sentimental, mais il aurait aimé échanger sur cet instant. Malgré les circonstances et cette expérience assez douloureuse physiquement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien en couchant avec quelqu'un.

Mais au final, peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Après tout, la situation pouvait s'avérer embarrassante. Lui-même s'était déjà éclipsé le matin de bonne heure après un coup d'un soir irréfléchi. Il n'allait donc pas lui en vouloir pour cette attitude, même s'il ressentait une pointe de déception.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes, histoire de s'en griller une pour décompresser. Il glissa une clope entre ses lèvres, l'air un peu hagard.

Pas sûr qu'il recroise un jour ce type, et encore moins qu'il se vante de ses performances. Il semblait plutôt renfermé pour se vanter sur ce genre de chose. Eren se consola intérieurement, se disant que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils gardent chacun de leur côté cette expérience secrète.

Il examina le contenu de son paquet. Il ne lui en restait plus que deux. La journée sera longue…

Lorsqu'il rabattit la fermeture, ses sourcils se froncèrent en apercevant une série de chiffres gribouillés sur l'emballage. Il sentit sa poitrine se compresser soudainement en lisant la phrase écrite un peu plus bas.

_Pas mal pour un curieux. Appelle-moi et je te laisserais peut-être gagner la prochaine fois._

Eren s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés et la cigarette pendante prête à s'échapper de son bec. Mikasa et Armin se retournèrent vers lui.

« Eren ? » l'appela Mikasa avec inquiétude.

Eren se ressaisit, cachant rapidement le paquet et plongeant les mains profondément dans les poches de son blouson.

« Je repensais à un truc. Dépêchons-nous si on ne veut pas rater le prochain train. »

Il les dépassa d'un pas vif, le regard fixe devant lui et un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Il se sentait soudainement revigoré, comme s'il sentait un poids se lever. Une joie indescriptible l'envahissait à chaque fois que ses doigts effleuraient l'emballage cartonné.

Peut-être que cette expérience mériterait d'être renouvelée, après tout…

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - FIN - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Author's Note:**

> A y est, fini… Alors, réactions ?
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Il faut dire qu'il s'agit également d'une première, n'ayant jamais écrit de lemon aussi long et détaillé jusqu'ici (cette gêêêêêêêêêêne ! Je veux me cacher ! T-T).
> 
> J'ai préféré terminer sur cette fin ouverte, car j'ai traité tout ce que je souhaitais dans cette fiction (imaginer le comportement des personnages de SnK en soirée, et traiter une relation LivaïxEren de manière un peu plus originale). J'espère que les fans de EreRi ne m'en veulent pas trop des faux espoirs que j'ai pu leur donner (même si Eren a la possibilité de se rattraper ensuite :)).
> 
> Je ne pense pas poursuivre l'écriture plus loin, même si pas mal de points peuvent être traités, comme une suite, un POV Livaï ou autres personnages. Et vu tous les projets que j'ai en tête, poursuivre ce récit est loin d'être ma priorité. Mais si vous accrochez (sait-on jamais ?), je vous laisse libre de continuer.
> 
> Même s'il ne me sera pas possible de répondre aux guests, je serais ravie de lire vos remarques et vos impressions. Un article sur le blog est également disponible pour plus d'infos (lien disponible sur mon profil).
> 
> Au plaisir de lire vos avis (et vos petites suites improvisées concernant cette histoire ?) dans les reviews !


End file.
